The Extraordinary Adventures of Miss Clary
by herecomesthesun321
Summary: Life isn't always easy here at the 'Warts. Especially when you're friends with the crazy Marauders. And then when you fall for your best friend, yeah that's pretty challenging as well. So yes, it isn't always easy...but it certainly is fun. Hi, I'm Clary!
1. A Violent Psycho Maniac

The Extraordinary Adventures of Miss Clary

Why me? I ask you Lord, Why me? What did I ever do? All this time I thought I was a pretty good person for the most part and this is how I am rewarded. Sitting in Professor McGonagall's office along with whom other than the freaking Marauders! Just waiting to be shipped back to my miserable home….Why?

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Chapter 1: A Violent Psycho Maniac

I was just walking back from dinner one night when my foot somehow got caught on my other foot. I know genius right? Well you probably could guess what happened next. With a great deal poise and grace I plummeted head first to the ground. It gets even better, you see a boy had been running down the hall in the opposite direction and once he turned the corner we collided and I fell right on top of him. One point for Clary….I'm keeping score.

"Hullo Clary" said the boy I was lying on.

"Oh, Hi there James!" I said cheerfully. I rolled off him and we got up. Then I heard someone running down the corridor that James Potter had just come from. He was screaming something about killing James or whatnot.

"Okay just be quiet for one minute Clary if that's even possible" he whispered as he dragged me to the wall to hide around the corner.

"Hey, that's not fa-"but he cut me off with a glare. "Right" and I zipped my lips and threw away the key. James just rolled his eyes at my little hand gestures. He's no fun.

Just then Severus Snape came around the corner screaming his brains out. I wasn't surprised that he was screaming about killing James, since they have been enemies since the day they met. But I was surprised to see him completely covered in some unidentifiable green slime or goo or whatnot.

James and I absolutely cracked up. We had to hold on to each other to keep from collapsing with laughter.

"Oh yes, very clever Potter. We'll see if you think this is funny!" and he whipped out his wand. Unfortunately James was too busy laughing hysterically to notice. Just as Snape was opening his mouth to curse us into oblivion I whipped out my wand as fast as lightning and sent him soaring backwards until he hit a wall and then flopped to the ground. I swear I could fell the floor shake.

"I think you killed him Clary" said James quietly.

"No, no, I think he's breathing" I said hopefully. I would probably be expelled if I killed one of my fellow students so let's hope he's alive!

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" said James still staring at Snape.

"I….I have no clue" I whispered. And it's the truth! I just pulled out my wand and….BAZINGA!

"Well….that was freaking awesome!" cried James, then tackling me in some crazy bear hug.

"Thanks, but suffocating me isn't exactly the best way to shoe your appreciation" I choked out. I think he cracked my rib.

"Sorry Clary. Come on, lets get up to the Common Room before McGonagall finds us" he said.

"What about him?" I said nodding towards the sad, probably unconscious heap that was Severus Snape.

"If were lucky he'll wake up in the middle of the night and walk into wall since it's to dark to see and possibly die. Then at least it wouldn't be your fault" said James brightly.

"_My fault_, you were here to Mister. You are just as guilty as I am!" The nerve of him!

"Ah…but I was only a witness! You on the other hand are a violent psycho maniac" he said jokingly as we began to walk back to the common room.

"Don't make me go all Severus Snape on your arse!" I teased, and we both started cracking up again.

"Oh Clary, what are we gonna do with you?" he said putting his arm around me. Not like that though! James Potter only had eyes for one girl and that girl was not me. It was my good friend Lily Evans. James and I were only friends. Unfortunately I had no boyfriend though….hmmm sigh. But I'll live!

"Me! I'm just fine I'll have you know!" and I wiggled out of his grip for good measure.

"I'm just pushing your buttons Clary. You know I love you!" he said playfully.

"You better" I grumbled and we walked all the way back to the common room.

**Hi there people of earth! This is my new story! Though it may say on my profile that it is my first it is not! I accidentally forgot my password for my original account herecomesthesun123, therefore I had to make a new one! Anyways I have been writing this story for a while now, so about 12 chapters are already written, but there are still more to come. I promise there is a lot more drama than there is in this chapter (for this was kind of an opening chapter). I will post a new one every other day or so. So come back and read more….or don't come back at all. But I hope you come back, cause I am the kind of person who flips out when like 2 peoples read my story! Well that's all for now! I hope you like and I will see yins later!**


	2. Truth or Dare

The Extraordinary Adventures of Miss Clary

Chapter 2: The Bestest, Most Amazingest, Totally Freaking Awesomest Truth or Dare Champion Ever!

I said my farewells to Mr. Potter and I walked up to the girl's dormitory. There I was greeted by my four mates Lily Evans, Natalie Simmons and Darla Jones.

"Where were you Clary? We've been waiting for you for twenty minutes!" said Lily.

"Sorry dears James and I just had a little fiasco down there" I said.

"Ohhhh a fiasco huh!" said Darla mischievously and she looked at the rest of the girls and they all snickered.

"Very funny, I'm bursting with laughter on the inside I swear. But really, I just knocked Severus Snape of his feet completely… and no not like that!" I said to Nat who was opening her mouth to say something I just knew would anger me so.

I told them the story and Nat and Darla were interested, but Lily was just angry.

"How could you do that?'

"Oh please Lils, he was about to kill James what else could I do?"

"Let him!" she said, for her and James had a bit of a rivalry thing going on. Well for her it was a rivalry, but for James it was an excuse to talk to her, seeing as he was completely in love with her. But unfortunately Lily hated James's guts. It's too bad though, they would make such a cute couple. But I would never tell Lily that unless I wanted to be thrown off the highest tower of Hogwarts.

"So, shall we begin?" I asked. We were having our weekly game night. Tonight's game was truth or dare. Lucky for me I am still the reigning champion of truth or dare today!

"Ooh ooh! Me first" cried Natalie. "Ummmm….truth" she decided.

"Alright" said Darla, who was making up the question. "Is it true that you snogged Peter Pettigrew" and we all cracked up. Peter Pettigrew was one of the creepiest guys at Hogwarts, but for some reason he hung out with the Marauders.

Oh, I haven't told you about them yet! Well The Marauders were the most popular guys in the school. They included James Potter who we have already met, Sirius Black, who was Hogwarts resident hottie. Not that I think he's hot, because I don't. And Peter Pettigrew who I told you about and last but certainly not least Remus Lupin, my personal favorite Marauder. Remus and I were buddies. He helped me with schoolwork and hung out with me a lot. He was probably one of my best friends.

"Uhhhhh…." said Natalie.

"You're joking right?" cried Lily.

"Well it was just a quick thing" she said and we all cracked up. "It's not funny you guys! It was and accident!"

"Uh huh, okay Nat" said Darla. "Who's next?"

"I am" I said. Hmmm truth or dare…..oh the things that make you go….hmmm. "Dare!" I like a challenge.

"Okay" said Natalie obviously trying to think of something good. As I told you before I am the champion of this game, so they always try and come up with something good. Last year I had to randomly start singing "Happy Birthday" during Potions class, every time Slughorn opened his mouth to talk. I totally won the game but Slughorn gave me a detention….stupid slug.

"I dare you, Miss Clary Clarkson to kiss….Sirius Black right now!" They all started laughing hysterically. What was I gonna do! I can't kiss Sirius, he'll think I fancy him and I don't! But I have to keep my title! Ugghhhh the things that make you go…..I hate you Natalie!

"Come on guys, that's ridiculous!" I said. Maybe they'll change it.

"Oh what's this? The Truth or Dare Queen doesn't want to do it! Is she scared?" asked Lily.

"Yeah…are you chicken Miss Clary?" they taunted me. And they all erupted into a chorus of clucking to say that I am a chicken. But Clary Clarkson is no chicken!

"Get outa my way….." That's right people, I'm not going to let all of my hard work and endless dares go to waste. I will be victorious!

So I walked down the stairs slowly with the girls following behind me giggling like fools…those fools. When I reached the landing I saw all four Marauders sitting in front of the fire place talking about….I don't know…it doesn't matter!

I took a deep breathe and I marched over there.

"Hi Clary" said James and Remus, who were facing me. Sirius was sitting in a chair that was facing the opposite way. Urggg…just get it over with Clary!

"Oh hey the-"but he was cut off because I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and….

I am the bestest, most amazing, totally freaking awesomest Truth or Dare Champion that ever walked the face of this sad, cruel world! I did it! I snogged Sirius Black. One point for Clary! I heard the girls cheering as they rushed over to me.

I then plopped down on the couch next to Remus and put my feet up on the table.

"What's up everyone?" I said pretending I hadn't just kissed Black. Speaking of him he was now just sitting there looking ahead…not moving….okay. Hmmm I never knew I had that affect on men! Hmmm I guess I'm just so freaking amazing and charming and….yeah right!

"Is he…"I said.

"Just ignore him" said Remus. "So you want to explain?"

"It was a dare! I had no choice!" I cried.

"Oh good!" said Remus and he looked almost relieved.

"How about we just forget it?"

"Sounds good" said James. "I was just telling everyone about how you kicked Snape's arse."

"Oh yeah" I said and James and I told everyone the story again.

"I still think what you did was totally wrong" said Lily.

"Oh come on Evans! What would you have done in our situation?" demanded James.

"Well I would be dumb enough to be in your situation" and then they went at it and everyone else just ignored them.

"Soooo Clary" said Sirius who was now out of his little trance. "About that kiss…."

"Look Sirius, it was nothing okay? I do not fancy you…at all" I said.

"Right…for now" and he winked at me. Good God! Why is he so freaking annoying? It was just a dare! Now he's gonna haunt me for the rest of my sorry life. Urgggg! Cruel World!

Hmmm….I'm tired….yawn. I would go up to bed but know everyone is talking and I don't want to go up alone. So I turned to talk to Remus.

"Hello Remus!"

"Hi Clary"

"So are you tired yet?"

"Yes, I am, but I have to wait for the guys."

"Me too, we should wait together!"

"Sounds like a plan" and he smiled. "I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to study for our Charms exam."

"We have a Charms exam? How come I'm the last person to know about these kinds of things?" It's true! Nobody tells me anything around here!

""I'll take that as a yes" said Remus laughing at my sudden realization.

"Hey it's not funny! I know that midget Flitwick is out to get me!" I cried. It's true! Ever since I lost my notebook in his class I knew something was up. He stole it…I just know it.

"Right Clary, the truth is we're all secretly out to get you and make your life miserable" teased Remus.

"I knew all along" I said seriously. He laughed at me again.

Ahhhhh I'm so incredibly tired! I can hear my pillow desperately calling my name. I think I deserve some rest after all I've been through tonight! I mean it's not easy kicking Severus Snape's arse and then being forced against your will to snog Sirius Black. Hmmmm….yawn….cruel world….

"Ahhhhhhh" I woke with a start. I was still sitting on the couch with my head resting on Remus's shoulder. I must have fallen asleep. Everyone else was gone now so it was only us sitting there.

"Come on Clary…it's really late" said Remus. Seeing as I was still half asleep I just slumped onto the couch the other way. "Alright, if you're gonna be difficult" he said pretending to be mad. Then he picked me up and carried me upstairs. Very quietly he put me down at the top of the staircase, and opened up the door.

"Night Remus" I chirped still half asleep.

"Goodnight Clary" he said and he walked back down the stairs.

I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Just Friends for Merlin's Sake!

Chapter 3: Just Friends for Merlin's Sake

"Soooooo, how'd it go last night?" asked Darla mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" I said while reaching for some jam to put on my toast. It was Saturday and the four of us were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Last night, you and Remus where down in the Common Room until almost two in the morning!" said Natalie.

"Oh, I just fell asleep, and he didn't want to wake me up so he stayed there with me" I said. And it was the truth. "Nothing else happened if that's what you're asking."

"Okay, but I think we can all agree that Remus fancies you" said Lily.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily. He is my best friend that's all! Nothing more!" but none of them were buying it. Just then, as I was about to shove a huge bite of eggs in my mouth I was lifted out of my seat by two pairs of arms.

"Hey!" I cried. Then James and Sirius plopped me down across from Remus, and Peter and they then sat on either side of me. "What do you want" I said frustrated. Who just grabs someone while they are trying to eat and…well does what they just did? I'll tell you who….James Potter and Sirius Black…those prats!

"We wanted to talk to you" said James.

"So why didn't you say 'Clary can we speak with you' like good little boys?" I said.

"Cause we are very naughty little boys" said Sirius mischievously. I just ignored him and looked away.

"Can I have some toast?" I begged. James pushed his plate in front of me and I started inhaling it. "So what the bloody hell did you want to talk about?" I said with a mouth full of toast.

"Well, we wondering if you would help us with a prank tonight" said Sirius.

"Why me?"

"Well, you see we need a girl to help us with this prank" said James.

"A pretty girl" added Sirius, then winking…again….prat.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" I asked even though I didn't really care. I would probably do it anyway.

"Well we were hoping since you so fun and awesome and cool that you'd be in to it" said James obviously trying to lure me in with compliments. It was working.

"Hmmmm…..I don't kn- Okay!" I said.

"Really?" said Peter obviously surprised. Weird, I don't think I've ever heard him talk…ever.

"Yes Peter, really. Would I lie about something like that?" I probably would, but he bothers me, so I felt like snapping at him. Ha, ha, point for Clary. "Can I leave now?" I said.

"What, you don't like us?" asked James acting like he was hurt.

"What's not to like?" said Sirius then striking a ridiculous pose, which made us all crack up.

"So…I meant to ask, what were you and Moony here, doing in the Common Room last night?" said James with a playful grin on his face. Sirius on the other hand looked kind of troubled by this. And lastly Remus, who had been very quiet the whole time, looked very…red, for he was blushing.

"Urgggghhh you're as bad as the girls! Nothing, I fell asleep and Remus was nice enough not to wake me up! Right?" I asked him.

"Yes!" agreed Remus.

"Because unlike you fellows" I said eying all three of them, "Remus is nice and knows how to treat a lady!"

Now Remus was looking at me weird. He was blushing, smiling, and trying to hide both of these things at the same time, which resulted in him looking quite peculiar. I tried to hold back my laughter but it came out as a weird sort of snort-type thing. Then I started blushing and everything got really awkward. So I tried to break the silence.

"Ummm Remus weren't we supposed to study for the ummmm Potions test or something?"

"Charms and yes, we are" he said quickly.

"Right well Clary tonight before we go to bed we'll go over our plans for tomorrows prank" said James.

"Cool!" I said, just trying to avoid Sirius's glare. He looked almost angry. Probably because Remus and I were hanging out, but I didn't really care. Maybe he'll leave me alone if I spend a lot of time with Remus.

But not like that! Let's get something straight. I don't fancy Remus. Remus doesn't fancy me. Neither of us fancies each other. We are just friends. All day my extremely rude and incredibly bothersome friends have been questioning me about this. And I've told them exactly what I just told you dear reader! NO!

_**Sorry it has been so long since my last update! I have been getting that Type 2 error thingy, but it's all gone now! I added 2 chapters just now. They have a little more drama than the first one. I have a bunch more already written and I will post them soon! I hope you like! Please Review! See yins later!**_


	4. A Few Teeny Weenie Tweaks

The Extraordinary Adventures of Miss Clary

Chapter 4: A Few Teeny Weenie Tweaks

"This sucks" I said banging my head on the table, because that will really help. Have I mentioned that I'm a genius?

"I know it sucks" agreed Remus, "But we have to know it." We had been studying for almost an hour, and I was sure I was close to dying of boredom.

"When am I going to need this?" It's true, Charms has never ever come in handy for me yet, and I doubt it ever will. It's is truly pointless!

"You never know" said Remus.

"I know everything" I replied. Yeah…right!

"What was I thinking?" said Remus jokingly.

"You were thinking 'Oh my gosh, Clary is so cool.' See I knew that"

""Genius" he said nodding his head. "What am I thinking know?"

"You are thinking 'lets dump these blasted books and go do something fun'!" I said hopefully.

"Right again! Let's go!" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the library.

First we walked down to the kitchens and got something to eat. Then Remus dared me scare some first years, and I did it! It was so funny. Now we were sitting outside under the shade of an old willow tree.

"This is a lot better than studying" I said stretching out and laying down on the bench.

"Truth!" said Remus who was sitting on the ground below me.

"Hmmmm...its so nice out" it really was. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze. "I wish everyday could be this perfect."

"Me too" said Remus.

"So what's this whole prank thingy about?" I had almost forgotten all about it.

"Honestly I have no clue. I know its something to do with the Slytherin Common room, but other than that I have no idea. James and Sirius have been very quiet about the whole thing. That usually means that it's something good" he said.

"Awesome. I'm actually kind of excited. Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Not that I really cared. I had been in trouble plenty of times before. But it was always a good thing to know.

"Yeah…I do. We almost always get in trouble, but it's worth it" he said.

"Eh, I'm not that worried. But I am worried about Sirius."

"What?" said Remus, surprised by me saying this.

"Haven't you noticed how weird he has been around me lately? Ever since I kissed him last night he has been winking nonstop. I tried to convince myself it was just a twitch, but unfortunately it is most definitely a wink. A wink Remus….a wink!" I just had to let that out.

"Look Clary, relax. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he doesn't fancy you" said Remus. But it sounded strange, the way he said it. Like he was trying to convince himself rather than convince me.

"Did you see the way he glared at us when we left? He looked about ready to poke your eyes out Remus."

"What he doesn't think that you and I…" he said uncomfortably.

"No, no, it's not like we….no" this was weird. Oh great now Remus is blushing. Stop it Remus! Now I'm blushing! It's all Remus's fault! Now it's all awkward. Well way to go Remus, you made it awkward! Urggg…I hate awkward! We are just friends for Merlin's sake! I don't fancy him and he doesn't fancy me…I think. No, no, no! Just friends…just mates….yeah…

"Sooooo we should get going, it's almost time for lunch" I said, trying to break through the awkwardness.

"Yes!" said Remus a little to excitedly. "Let's go" he said quietly, after realizing how stupid he had sounded before. Ohhh okay…I forgive him.

We walked down to the Great Hall and joined the Marauders and my friends. We were sitting all together today, which was rare. Huh! Maybe we're having a party! 'Yes! I love parties! Oh my god I'm so excited! I know exactly what…..ohhh…it's not a party.

"Ummmm what's going on people?" I asked.

"We're planning tonight's prank" answered James. I sat down next to Natalie and Remus sat next to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Nat, Darla and Lily.

"Well….they need a little help…ummmm…preparing you for tonight's events" said Nat.

"Preparing?" this can't be good.

"Well you see love," said Sirius, obviously over me and Remus's outing "we just need to tweak your appearance a teeny weenie bit, and your friends here offered to help."

"Whoa, rewind! Tweak my appearance? I don't remember anything about that!" I cried.

"Look Clary. We all think you're gorgeous, but in order to seduce the Slytherins you need to be a bit more….uh, you know what I mean. But don't get me wrong, I think you're perfect" and guess what, he winked. Surprise much? I think not.

"Hold on, seduce the Slytherins?" how come they are telling me this now?

"Well we need to get inside their Common Room, and do you honestly think they would give us the password?" asked James. "No, but they will give it to a pretty girl, like yourself. You're a Gryffindor so that's not helping, therefore we need to make you as desirable as possible."

"I already think you're as desirable as possible for the record" said Sirius while grinning. I just rolled me eyes.

"So are you in?" asked James.

I must be an idiot. I can't believe I'm saying this but….

"Yeah, I'm in."

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Please Review! PLEASE! Chapter 5 is only coming if I get a few reviews. I know that is very mean of me, but I like reviews! So you know what to do! See yins later!**


	5. These Torture Devices Called Shoes!

Extraordinary Adventures of Miss Clary

Chapter 5

Oh my god. I can't believe I got myself into this. Look at me! I look like an idiot. I was wearing a way to short, black mini skirt, a low cut, purple V-neck t-shirt and a goofy ascot. An ascot for Merlin's sake! Darla said it looked hot, but I beg to differ. My hair was in curls and I was wearing way too much make-up. To top it all off, I was wearing shoes that looked like torture devices!

"I look ridiculous! And these shoes hurt!" I whined.

"You do not look ridiculous, you look totally hot!" said Lily who was brushing glitter across my eyelids.

"Yeah, Remus will love it" said Darla mischievously.

"What?" I screeched, my cheeks growing hot.

"Oh come on! It's obvious he fancies you. He won't know what hit him when he sees you like this" said Nat who was spraying perfume on me.

"Look Remus does not fancy me! So what if we spend a lot of time together? We're friends! We're not allowed to hang out without everyone thinking we are a couple! Merlin help me!" they are so freaking annoying!

"Whatever you say dear" said Lily though she didn't sound convinced.

"Alright you are done!" said Nat.

"Thank god!" I said and I hopped of the chair I was sitting in. Unfortunately I hadn't tried walking on them crazy shoes yet, so I collapsed. The girls who were screaming with laughter picked me back up.

"It's not funny!" I cried. "You guys are trying to kill me!" and with that I walked down the stairs…or tried to walk down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw Remus sitting in front of the fire reading a book.

"Hello Remus" I said.

"Hi Cla…aaarraaahhh…ary" he started to say my name, but when he saw me in my little outfit, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. And as you just heard, it all went downhill from there. He then stood up "Clary…uhh …hi. Hi Clary…hi" he stuttered as his face turned bright red and he started fidgeting and running his hands through his hair.

"Remus what has gotten into you?" I asked laughing.

"Nothing! Nope nothing!" he said nervously. Hmmmm…boys, what crazies.

I started to walk towards him but once again my feet got caught. Damn these shoes!

It happened in slow motion. I was falling but it felt like minutes even though it only took me two seconds to plummet to the ground. I looked up and I saw Remus running towards me. Before I knew it I was in his arms and thankfully not splattered on the floor. I looked up at him, into his eyes. They were blue and sparkly, I had never really noticed. I just stared for a minute….like an idiot. "Thanks" I whispered.

"No problem" he replied, and he lifted me back onto my feet. Oh yeah and one point for me. I think I have four now!

Then Sirius, James and Peter came downstairs.

"Clary, you look amazing!" said Sirius, while winking at me.

"Yeah your gonna do perfect!" said James. "Okay let's go over tonight's plans!"

Remus POV

I was sitting in front of the fire reading a book, just minding my own business. When I heard someone walk downstairs.

"Hello Remus" said a familiar voice.

"Hi Cla-" Merlin help me, "aaarraaahhh" did I really just say that? "ary" I finished. You see she was wearing this outfit that was just…Lord have mercy! Her shiny light brown hair was in curls and her eyes popped with all the makeup she was wearing. Her legs looked long and slim in the small black miniskirt she was wearing and…please just stop me there.

"Clary…uhhh….hi. Clary hi" I said smartly. Oh man, I'm an idiot. I could feel my face turning red, and I started playing with my hair. I hope it looks okay!

"Remus what's gotten into you?"….that skirt.

"Nothing! Nope nothing!" Alright I'm just gonna hide until we graduate now, so bye!

And then it happened. She started to walk towards me. Unfortunately her wildly high heels were a little too high so she stumbled and started to plummet to the floor. I ran towards her and somehow I managed to catch her before she hit the floor. I don't know how I did it. Nice one Remus...yeah.

For just a minute we looked in each others eyes, not saying a word. Her eyes were glittering from the firelight behind us. "Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" I said.

Then the guys came down.

"Clary you look amazing!" said Sirius right away, and then winking at her. I had to resist the urge to strangle him. Why did he always have to be so…so…irritating. I mean didn't he understand that Clary doesn't like him! Thank God!

Wait, I don't mean "thank god" like that! I don't!

Clary's POV

Now we were sitting in the common room going over tonight's plans. I was actually really excited! All I had to do was flirt with some Slytherin boy and get him to tell me the password for the common room…hence the outfit. It seemed easy enough seeing as everyone loves me! Just kidding, I'm sure there are plenty of crazy peoples out there who hate me….gits. But the point is that I have to act all flirty and girly and stuff to try and persuade them to give me the password. It's gonna be fun.

Well wish me luck!

**Why hello dear readers! You actually survived this far in my story, without having a boredom attack! I am proud of myself! JKJKJK! I hope you do like it though, and I hope you review! Please Review! I will only update if I get dome reviews on how it's going! I want to know how badly my story sucks! Though I hope it doesn't suck, but if it does, please tell me! Please! Por Favor! Gracias and De Nada and all that jazz! Anyways I will update soon as a have already mentioned! And I will say it one last time…..REVEIW! Thanks! I will see yins later! **


	6. My Dear Friends

Chapter 6: The Power of Friendship…Cheesy Right?

And that brings me here. I am sitting with McGonagall and the other Marauders in her office. I think it's safe to say that the prank was a complete and utter failure.

You see as soon as McGonagall saw me in this outfit she knew something was up. So she followed me! Can you believe it! Oh no she could have just yelled at me and be done with noooo! She had to go all undercover kitty galore and whatnot and follow me around.

I knew that cat was strange! I just didn't think it was my Transfiguration teacher in animagus form. You see that's not exactly what comes to my mind of when I see a freaking cat.

Anyways she saw the whole thing, me flirting with the Slytherins, getting the password, and handing it off to the Marauders. Once she saw the Marauders she knew something was up and she brought to this hell hole. Then she weaseled the truth out of Peter who is such a wimp, and now we probably going to be expelled! Way to be Peter, point for you.

But on the bright side I was awesome! I was all like "Ohhhh you have such soft hair" and "Ooooh what a cutie you are!" and all that crapola! I did such a good job that I got the password out of him and he gave me his shoes! But I threw them away.

Unfortunately none if it was worth it though, because now McGonagall is telling us what horrible children we are.

"Never have I seen such horrible behavior! You four should be ashamed!" what…four? "Making this girl dress up like some…some…never mind. I cannot believe this!" she yelled.

Wait nobody made me do anything. The just asked me to do it and I agreed. There was no forcing at all.

"Professor McGonagall, they didn't force me to do anything. It was completely my choice." She looked at me in surprise. You must think I'm crazy, right? Taking the blame and all that jazz. Well I can't just let my friends down. Okay maybe Peter's not my friend, but Remus, James and Sirius are (even though he harasses me, we are still tight). I can't just leave them there to suffer, that's what friends are for. Yeah, I know that's seriously sappy, but it's true. Oh, and one point for Clary.

McGonagall looked at me disappointedly and said "Well, I don't know what to say."

"How about you say 'I'll give you one more chance'!" said Sirius hopefully.

"I don't believe I was asking you Mr. Black" she said sternly. "But I suppose I will give you one more chance, though all of you have to serve detentions next Friday. I think that's fair enough. Now get back to your common rooms immediately" she finished.

Thank you God! Thank you! I thought I was done! I thought I was going to have to return to my sad, pure-blood loving family. With my strict, stupid, and cruel parents…ohhh I don't really mean that. Of course, I love my family. It's just…I think the whole pureblood thing is ridiculous. Who cares what your family is like? We're all wizards aren't we? Yes we are!

Sorry about my little blow up. I just get very emotional sometimes as you just saw. Don't judge me!

Anyways I walked back to the common room with the Marauders.

"We just want to say Clary…that we are really sorry" said Remus.

"Eh, I kind of expected we would get in trouble. But it's okay" I said.

"And we wanted to thank you for sticking up for us back there" said Sirius.

"Well what are friends for?" I said.

"Exactly" said James. "Friends" and he smiled at me. I don't get it? What's with the one word answers?

"You see we have been talking and…." Said Sirius taking a long pause.

"What?" I said.

"We think…." Said Remus taking a similar pause.

"What!" I screamed. The suspense was killing me!

"We want you to be a Marauder" said James. "Or maybe more like a Marauderella" said James smiling.

Me….a Marauder…me? You have got to be joking! I mean I don't know what to think! This is so cool!

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course I'm Sirius dear" said Sirius.

"Ha, ha, ha, hilarious" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" said Remus grinning at me. Thankfully he had gotten over his nervousness he was experiencing in the common room, so he was actually able to talk to me in English now.

"Yes! Yes!" I said and I tackled Remus in a huge hug. I hugged all of the rest of them (even Peter…though very quickly). Sirius wouldn't let go of me at the end though so I had to slap him. It was quite funny actually. Point for Clary.

We all trekked back to the common room chatting about tonight's events. When we reached the room I immediately went up to my room. It was almost midnight and I was exhausted.

I walked in only to be bombarded by three psychotic squealing girls.

"How did it go?" "Did you get caught?" "Did you snog Remus?" they all screamed.

"What! No, no! Are you guys insane?" I cried. "Why would I snog Remus? That is crazy."

"Sure whatever, but what happened?" said Lily. So I told them. They were not really shocked that we got caught, seeing as what we were trying to do was really stupid, but they were interested anyways. When I told them about becoming a Marauder they went ballistic. They were so happy.

"I can't believe it!" said Nat.

"Yeah this is amazing!" said Darla.

"And now she'll have plenty of time to be with…Re-mus" sang Lily. Okay what is up with the Remus jokes? It's really annoying!

"Guys, why are you so hung up on me and Remus? We are just friends for Merlin' sake!"

"It's just you guys are so cute together!" squealed Darla.

"Well, can you just stop it please? Because I just said it and I'll say it again, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"…that felt good.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist we'll chill out with the jokes" said Nat.

"Thank you" I sighed and I collapsed on my bed.

"But-"started Lily.

"No!" I cut her off.

"Ohhh…Fine" she sighed and all three of them ran over to me and hugged me.

We gabbed and gossiped for the next half an hour until we were too tired to keep our eyes open and we fell asleep.


	7. The Legend of the Sparkly Clip

Chapter 7: The Legend of the Sparkly Clip

On Monday morning I woke up and went to breakfast with the girls. The four of us sat down with the Marauders. Lily wasn't very happy about this. She really wasn't that enthusiastic about me becoming a Marauder, but she wasn't going to say anything because she is a good friend, and I love her. But she did make sure she was as far away from James as possible. Oh, She'll come around one of these days, I'm sure of it.

The eight of us were making fun of Slughorn's mustache when I heard a high squeaky voice come from behind my back. "So Clary Clarkson, the new Marauderella! How exciting!" she said sarcastically.

"What do you want Stella?" Urgggghhh….I hate her!

Oh wait I haven't told you about Stella Monroe yet! Well there isn't much to tell except for the fact that she is mean, snobby, stuck up, and I hate her with a burning passion! She is in Ravenclaw, has perfect, straight blonde hair and is a….a very bad word. She makes everyone afraid of her by bullying them into doing what she wants. And most people just go along with it. I have no idea why she isn't in Slytherin, because she would be perfect there. She probably bullied the hat into putting her into Ravenclaw… ha, ha I crack myself up!

We have been worst enemies since first year. She tried to bully me into giving her my sparkly clip. But I would not give her my sparkly clip.

I _loved_ my sparkly clip!

Anyways once she realized I wasn't afraid of her like all of the other girls, she basically started a war between us and that war has been going on for the past four years. I really don't know who's winning, but I think it's me, just because I'm awesome self. But really she is kind of ridiculous. I don't get it? I try to ignore her most of the time, but she just gets on my nerves so much!

"Just wanted to ask you how many times you had to snog Sirius to get him to make you a Marauder" she said with a wicked grin.

"You little-!" I cried and I shot up quickly only to be pulled back down by Remus and Darla. Urgg…don't they realize I must claw her eyeballs out! "Let go of me!" I cried while trying to release myself from there grips.

"No Clary! It's not worth it" said Remus.

"Just get out of here Stella" said Darla spitefully. Everyone else at the table started shouting at her to go away but Stella ignored them.

"What's the matter Clary? Afraid yet?" she asked quietly, bending down so that she was right up in my face. If I could reach my wand I would curse her ass a billion years back and forth….and then _kill_ her!

"Let me go!" I yelled at Remus and Darla, still struggling to get out and give her a piece of my mind!

"Stella get out of here now!" said Remus in a furious voice. Wow…I have never heard him that angry. Even Stella was taken aback. She just looked at us with a weird glare and she turned around and strutted away.

Remus and Darla let go of my arms and I turned back to face the rest of the bunch. All of them were staring at me.

"I'm sorry Clary" said Sirius. "That girl is a real jerk."

"Why does she hate you so much?" asked James. And I told them the story. All of them seemed to be impressed by my standing up to her. "She makes me want to kick small animals!" I said fuming.

"Well just know that we got your back" said Sirius winking at me. That was so nice that I let him get away with the wink.

"Yeah Clary next time she bothers you we'll help you kick her butt!" cried Nat, and everyone started explaining how they would help in the butt-kicking process.

"Ohhhh you guys are great friends!" and it was true. All of them standing up for me and all that, it was really neat to know that they cared about me.

**Sorry its been so long, but i have been really busy lately! But I'm on spring break now so you can expect a few more chapters! By the way thanks for the reveiws(Being sarcastic here). But really, please, please, please, please, please reveiw! I'd really appreciate! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! It is an introduction to Clarys worst ennemy...Stella Monroe! Cue scary music and burst of lightining...that was cheesy, but lets face it I'm cheesy! But you will see that later on Stella causes some trouble! But for now I hope you like this. Again, please review! I will see yins later!**


	8. Professor Slughorn is the Walrus!

Chapter 8:

Well I am sitting in Potions right now, resisting the urge to kill Remus who is sitting next to me, taking notes. What a nerd! He's actually paying attention. How could you possibly pay attention in the hell hole! I just want to slap him!

"How are you actually paying attention?" I whispered to him.

"Well I don't have the attention span of a goldfish…unlike yourself" he teased.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" he asked cleverly. And with this I slapped him in the back of the head. "Owwww!" he yelled, gaining the attention of Slughorn.

"Is there a problem Mr. Lupin?" asked Slughorn sternly.

"No professor" said Remus while rubbing his head and looking at me. I was trying to hold back my laughter.

"Then please be quiet" said Slughorn. Remus, who didn't want to upset the slug, got out a piece of paper and wrote me-

_What was that for?_

You insulted me! (I wrote back)

_No need to slap me!_

Oh but there is my dear friend! You see I got much amusement out of it!

_You're too much Clary!_

But you still love me, don't you!

_I suppose I don't have much of a choice._

That's what I thought! Hey this is fun.

_What is?_

Writing! It enables me to talk during class without getting in trouble! Genius, Remus!

_I have my moments._

Want to see something funny?

_I don't think so._

Oh come on!

_Usually, with you, funny means trouble…and pain…to me!_

One time I set your pants on fire!

_That was the worst day of my life!_

It was an accident!

_Oh yeah, some accident that was! I saw you aiming the flames at me!_

Okay, so maybe I did intentionally set my best friend on fire. It was a joke! I was making memories we will remember forever!

_I certainly will._

Look do you want to see this or not?

_Will I be harmed physically or mentally in any way, shape or form?_

Probably not.

_Fine… go for it._

Yay!

I looked up from my paper. Remus was looking at me nervously. I winked at him. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Slughorn. I didn't even need to say the words to the spell because I have had lots of practice with it…trust me.

But anyways it worked. Slughorn opened up his mouth to say the next part of the directions for the potion. Therefore rather than saying "Chop the newt's tail into small pieces" he said, or rather sang "I am the eggman! They are the eggmen! I am the walrus! Goo goo g'joob!"

The entire class erupted with hysterical laughter. Slughorn tried to make us stop but he every time he tried to talk, he started singing the chorus to a Beatles song! It was incredible!

"All you need is love!"

"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Help! I need somebody!"

Lily walked over to me. "Clary, the counter curse!" she said nervously.

"Why? I love the Beatles!" I said while not really paying attention, I'm laughing too hard!

"Clary!" she whined. Gosh what a party pooper!

"Fine, fine" I said irritated.

So I performed the counter curse and he stopped singing, but the class did not stop laughing. Thank Merlin, Slughorn didn't even notice it was me, performing the spell. And even better he was too out of breath to say anything other than "Class Dismissed!"

As soon as we left the classroom everyone huddled around me and started cheering. I exchanged high- fives with all of them and we laughed our arses off!

"Clary that was fantastic!" said Remus once the mob was gone.

"I told you!" I cried.

"When did you learn that spell?" he asked still laughing,

"I practiced it on my mom over the summer!" I said. She wasn't happy about this at all! I had a great summer!

"Well that was genius Clary! Very amusing!" he said while grinning uncontrollably.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome" I said jokingly.

And with that we walked back up to the common room

**I know, not a lot of plot in this chapter. You see, I wrote chapter to kind of show a little more of Clary's personality, and her friendship with Remus. I actually wrote it after the next chapter, but then added it in. The real plot begins in the next chapter, so if you want to read it soon, I have one word for you...REVEIW! Please Review! I'd like to shout out to the only person who gave me a review for the last chapter. Thank you my dear, super16simone, for your kind words! (And I would probably hex them too by the way!). Anyways please review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! See yins later!**

**Just in case I do not own any rights to the Beatles song's(though I wish I did). I dont know who does, but I'm just throwin it out there! I dont want to get in trouble. Same goes for J.K. Rowling, I just usually forget to add the disclaimer. Sorry:(**


	9. Spin the Bottle

Chapter 9: Spinning the Freaking Bottle: Oh Help me God

Today is Sunday and myself, the Marauders, Lily, Darla, and Natalie are sitting in the common room, trying to decide how to amuse ourselves on this dreadfully, boring morning.

"Let's go outside and play quidditch" said James, but only him and Sirius were into that.

"Why don't we go prank Snivellus?" said Sirius, but Lily wouldn't have that.

"Let's play a game!" said Nat.

"Alright, what game?" said James.

"How about truth or dare?" said Lily.

"No that's no fun! Clary always wins!" said Darla.

"It's not my fault you guys are all wimps" I said teasingly.

"How about Spin the Bottle" said Sirius quickly. Oh no.

"What?" I said pretending to be confused.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" he cried. "Come on it'll be fun!" Everyone got really excited, except for me. I knew this was probably just Sirius's silly plan to get me to kiss him again.

"…guys" I said "Do you really want to end up kissing Peter?" I asked them quietly.

"Oh don't be such a wimp" said Lily mocking my last little comment about them….cruel world.

"Hmmmph…fine" I grumbled. Some serious shizzit is about to go down.

We all sat in a circle on the floor. I ran up to my bed and got an old butterbeer bottle. I didn't trust Sirius with finding a bottle. Knowing him he'd probably jinx it so it would keep landing on me when he spun it…that prat. I plopped down in my spot with the bottle and the games begun.

Sirius went first and thank the Lord in didn't land on me! Instead he kissed Nat. Then Darla kissed James, and then Lily kissed Peter…yuck, and then James and….Lily! Oh my god! Lily was livid, but James was beaming. When they kissed everyone cheered loudly, and Lily looked like she might puke. Once they were done, Lily slapped him straight across the head. It was great!

We continued with the game. Luckily I haven't had the pleasure of snogging anyone yet, and I was just fine with that. Next Nat went and she had to kiss Remus, then Remus went and he had to kiss…me.

Okay…this is awkward. Now Remus is staring at me, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. I don't know what to think. At least it's not Sirius, right? But it's my best mate! How can I snog my best mate? Help me Merlin!

"Well go on then!" said James pushing Remus into the middle of the circle. I scooted over to meet him there. Now we were both blushing.

I placed my arm on his shoulder, and he put his arm around my waist. Slowly we leaned into each other…it felt like forever. The moment I felt his lips against mine, my stomach did a back flip! His lips were soft and sweet, and his kiss was gentle and kind. I was…breathtaking. After a few seconds we let go and I looked at him. He was trying to hold back his smile, as was I.

No! I can't like Remus! We are best friends! He doesn't like me, I know it! If he did, he would say something, right? Yes of course I'm right, I'm Clary! Look we do not like each other! Okay? Yes….

Everyone was cheering and whooping.

"Shut up!" I screeched, pink in the face.

"I think we've had enough" said James smiling at us, and getting up. I also got up. I heard Remus call me, but I pretended not to hear him and I got the bloody hell out the common room and just ran as far away as possible. I'm just sitting in some random hallway now.


	10. Welcome to Claryland!

Chapter 9: Welcome to Claryland

I don't even know where I am. I'm lost!

Urggghh…I just need to be alone right now. I'm so confused about this. I mean on one hand I just like Remus as a friend. But on the other hand I want to be more then friends.

I've never even had a boyfriend before. I know hard to believe right? Huh…I don't know what this is supposed to feel like! Help me God!

Oh no somebody's coming. And they're calling my name! It's Remus! I ran down the hallway at lightning speed until I found a door. I opened it up and it was just a freaking closet.

"Barmy closet" I whisper-yelled and I kicked the bottom shelf. Suddenly the shelves swung back like another door and revealed a large circular room. I was hit by a cool gust of wind. "What the hell?"

I ran inside it and closed both the doors. I turned around. Where the bloody hell am I? The circular room was very large and completely empty. The ceiling must have been thirty feet up. It was completely lined with huge windows that revealed tall green mountains and a beautiful sunset. Golden curtains hung on the windows.

This is impossible. I'm in the middle of the castle! How can I be looking outside if I'm nowhere near outside? And it is still the morning! How can there be a sunset at eleven o'clock in the morning.

Oh wait! Silly me! This is Hogwarts! There must be a million secret rooms like this! Cool! I found a secret room. I must be awesome or something! Point for Clary! I am officially making this my secret hide out! I shall call it Claryland!

Okay maybe I shouldn't call it that. Oh, I'll figure something out.

I remember Remus telling me about a secret room the Marauders found back in their second year.

Remus…what am I going to do? Maybe I'll tell him how I feel...no that'll ruin everything. But I can't just go on pretending everything's okay, because it's not for Merlin's sake!

I just wish I could have more time to think! I just wish he'd go away for a few days and then once I'm sure of what to do he can come back! That's a good idea, right?

Oh, I'm hopeless!

I walked over to one of the windows. It is gorgeous outside. Suddenly music started to play. Beautiful music it was! I turned around and there was a harp in next to the window across from me. How had I not noticed it before?

I walked over to the harp. There was nobody playing it. It was playing itself….strange. The music was absolutely amazing though. I sat down on the floor and listened for a while. It was calming and helped me just escape from my thoughts. This place was fantastic. I must have sat there for an hour until I realized I might miss lunch. I got up and ran out the door.

I started to make my way back up to the common room. I have to tell everyone about the Harp Room!

…Or maybe I shouldn't…yet. I mean it's such a nice place to just get away. Maybe it should be my little secret for now. Oh I know it's selfish, but I just feel like…it's not the kind of thing you share with everyone, you know what I mean? So it's official! That room is my secret hideaway! Yay!

And I have made up my mind about Remus! Sitting in that Harp Room for an hour has really given me a broader outlook on life. I feel much wiser, you know what I mean? Therefore I will just….hide for the next few days.

Okay maybe it's a dumb idea but it's all I've got! And I don't mean hide as in crouching under tables and whatnot…because _that_ would be foolish.

I mean trying to avoid him at all costs! That's much smarter!

Merlin I cant believe I'm doing this, but I have no choice! Just until I know what to do. I hope Remus won't be mad at me.

I walked into the common room to find who other than…Remus, of course! My plan isn't really off to a good start!

He was sitting reading a book and as soon as he saw me come in he jumped up and ran over to me. "Clary, what is going on? Where have you been?" he said.

"Nothing, I just went for a walk" I said anxiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asked realizing something was wrong.

"Fine, it's all good" I said trying my hardest to sound normal. I just want to get out of here.

"Oh, okay" he said still not buying it. "Well I was just about to go down to lunch. How about you come with me?" he said.

"Ummmm…I'm actually gonna skip lunch today. I'm not feeling so well" I lied. Gosh it feels terrible to lie to him like this.

"Oh" he said disappointedly. "I'll see you later then Clary" and he walked away. Oh Merlin, I feel horrible! Why did I have to play stupid Spin the Bottle? Why did the stupid bottle land on me? I honestly would have been much happier kissing Sirius! I can't believe I just said that!

I'm going crazy!


	11. I'm Gonna Steal Your Heart Away

Chapter 11: One Kiss Can Hurt

The next two weeks were really bad.

I avoided Remus at all costs. Every time he came anywhere remotely close to me I ran away. I stopped sitting with the Marauders at lunch. And I had barely said two words to him since the "happening". That's what I have dubbed it. It's catchy and a lot better than calling it the "incident" which was my first name for it, but that made it seem like I did something really bad. Therefore shall be hailed as the "happening".

Anyways Remus knows something is up, and know he is angry at me. I see him glaring at me during class all the time. I just wish I could tell him, but it's just not that easy. Cruel World!

Everyone else has noticed it too. The girls understand it so they aren't giving me a hard time. But the remaining Marauders are totally befuddled. I told them that its something personal and they left me alone…surprisingly enough. But I know that they are still trying to solve the mystery when I'm not looking.

The only thing that has been keeping me from going mad is the Harp Room. I have been going there everyday, sometimes even twice a day. It is a great place to just chill out after class and everything. I've figured out some more information about it too! Like the landscape changes everyday. Sometimes, it's in the middle of a huge forest. Sometimes it's overlooking the stormy ocean. Or one time it was even in the middle of a desert. I still haven't told anyone about it yet. Maybe some time I will, but no promises.

Thank the Lord Christmas is in one week. I'm going home like I do every year. I usually loathe having to return to my wretched home, but this year I'm kind of happy. I'll have some time to think on my own, without…certain people glaring at me all the time. But the one thing I am not looking forward to is…The Christmas Party.

Every year my barmy, pure-blood loving grandmother has a giant Christmas Party and invites all of the pureblood families. Therefore James, Sirius, and Remus will be there as always. Now as if the party isn't bad enough on its own, I will have to spend the entire night hiding from Remus….Cruel world!

Gosh enough about my troubles and what not. Let's get on with it.

Today is Saturday, and we are going to Hogsmeade. I am walking with Lily, Nat and Darla right now. I am really excited! I get to buy everyone's Christmas gifts, and I love buying gifts! I made a list. Do you want to see it? Of course you do dear reader! Here it is:

-Mum: Teapot- mother lives on that stuff!

-Dad: New quill- he is always losing them.

-Rainy (My older sister who I haven't told you about yet. She is twenty- two and she is training to become and Auror): these cool earrings I saw the last time I came to Hogsmeade. They are dangly and have beads shaped like eyeballs on them, that actually look around- she loves kooky things like that.

-Lily: this book of old wizard fairytales- being muggle born she's never heard any of the stories.

-Darla: her favorite never ending gumballs from Honeydukes

-Natalie: a headband made out of fake dragon skin- it's really pretty and will go nice with her jet black hair

-James: prank stuff- I'm not sure what yet

-Sirius: same as James.

-Peter: I have no clue. Not really too worried about it though cause he probably wont give me anything.

-Stella- a letter that explodes and releases poison gas (just kidding, but I would do it if it wasn't illegal! Other than that- nothing.

-Remus: Of course I'm giving Remus a gift. Just because I'm ignoring him doesn't mean were not friends. Anyways I know for a fact that he wants this old book on some stuff. I'm not really sure what it's about but I remember what it looks like. Its really big, and old, and its maroon. It has no title, just some weird drawing of the sun and the moon. He found it when we were looking in some dusty old book shop last trip. He really wanted it, but he didn't get it last time. I know he'll love it.

After a few minutes we reached the town. It was covered in snow and decorated for Christmas. We went to all of the stores and after about an hour or two I had almost all of my gifts. The last one I needed to get was Remus'. I left the group because they didn't want to go in the bookstore…crazies.

I walked in and I was immediately hit by the scent of dust and old books. The crabby old wizard in the front of the store just grunted at me and went back to his business. I walked all the way to the back of the store and where the book was. I found it immediately, paid for it and got the bloody hell out of that freak show.

Now I'm all done and the girls and I are walking around aimlessly, freezing our butts off. When we got to the Three Broomsticks they went in, but I stayed outside. I figured the Marauders were probably in there right now and I didn't want to risk a run in with Remus.

I stood outside for a few minutes until I felt something hard and freezing hit my back. I turned around and I saw Sirius laughing hysterically at me.

"You didn't!" I yelled at him.

"What you gonna do about it, Clarkson?" he asked jokingly and he ran away. I scooped up a pile of freezing cold snow and ran after him. I chased him for the next minute, continually pelting snowballs at him until he turned a corner and I couldn't find him. I walked around for a few minutes trying to find him. Finally I saw someone run behind a shop near the end of the strip of stores. I ran behind there ready to shove this snowball right in his face.

It was really beautiful back there. There was a tall fencelike thing that was covered in twinkling lights. There were a few little tables around there, but they were all covered in snow. Icicles hung from the side of the building's wall, which had a large painting of some enchanted, fairytale castle in a far away land, and a beautiful princess in the arms of some charming prince. They were running around the picture and smiling and laughing. It made me sick. But aside from that the whole scene was quite charming. Quite like a fairytale as a matter a fact!

There was a boy standing there, but it wasn't Sirius. It was Remus. I immediately turned around to leave but he grabbed by arm and turned me around.

"Clary what the bloody hell is going on with you?" he demanded. He looked angry and I want to get as far away from him as possible.

"Nothing Remus" I said trying to stay calm.

"Then why haven't you spoken to me for the past two weeks? Did I do something wrong?" he asked irritated.

"No, you haven't" I said quietly and I started to turn around. But he grabbed my arm and pulled back. Only now he pulled me so that I was right up against him.

"Clary what is going on?" he said now being quiet and calm. Our faces were only inches apart. He was still holding onto my arms.

"It's…ummmm…it's just…." But I never finished that sentence because out of nowhere he leaned into me and placed his lips on mine. It wasn't wild or nothing. It was sweet and gentle. My heart was racing as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt like the princess in the picture and Remus was my prince. It was magical and fairytale-like, and whimsical and…very confusing! After a few minutes we let go.

"Remus…" I whispered.

Remus POV

Urggg! This girl makes me so angry! All she does is mess with my mind! One day we're friends, the next we're not! I hate it! I don't even know why I'm in love with her!

Ohhh…that's not true. I really do love her! She is just a wonderful person! Crazy as she is, she is just perfect in every way! She is kind and happy and funny and exciting and beautiful and….she just makes me so happy!

Well she did! Now she is ignoring me for no reason at all! At least no reason I know of!

"Clary, what's going on?" I asked desperately. I just want to understand.

She is pressed p against me now. I looked into her sparkling green eyes. Merlin, why did she have to be so gorgeous? Her lips are right there. Only inches away from mine….if I could just. No! No Remus! I can't kiss her! That's insane! That's crazy! That's…ohhhh….one kiss can't hurt...

Clary POV

"I'm Sorry" he said embarrassedly and turning his back on me.

"That's why" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked baffled.

"After Spin the Bottle the other day I….I wasn't really sure what to think" I admitted.

"Clary, I don't get it" he said eyeing me strangely.

"It's just…I…you're my best mate Remus…I don't…" I'm really confused. He is making me nervous. Do I tell him the truth or not? Merlin help me!

"You don't what?" he said. He actually looks almost as confused as I probably look.

"It's just…I don't know" I said.

"So you have been ignoring me for the past two weeks, for some reason that you don't even know?" he asked slowly. He sounded kind of frustrated.

"I do know! It's just I don't know how to tell you Remus!" I shouted.

"Does it have to do with when we kissed in Spin the Bottle?" he said backing down.

"Yes" I said simply.

"You didn't want to kiss me" he said. He sounded like he was hurt, but he was trying to cover it up.

"No it's not that…It's-" I started but he cut me off.

"Look I get it. You don't like me okay. Whatever! Just next time do me the honor of telling me" he said starting to walk away.

"Remus I do like you! You're my best friend-" I said running after him.

"Clary I'm sorry I kissed you okay. I thought maybe we… never mind. Sorry about spin the bottle and what just happened. Now just leave me alone" he said. He sounded really upset. He gave me a sour look and walked away.

I can't believe I just did that. I just ruined what was probably the best friendship I ever had or would have had. Why didn't I just tell him the truth? Ughhhh!

I felt a tear drop roll out the corner of my eye and onto my cheek. I wiped it away. I walked over to one of the snow covered chairs. I pushed the snow off it and I sat down and I cried.

What just happened?

**See really long chapter now! And a lot of drama and _romance. _I love this chapter. In my top five, but the next chapter is probably my favorite! Did someone say- new character! Yes it's true, a new character! Wanna know who it is? Well you can REVEIW and then I will tell you! Oh okay are you just dying to know who this new character is? Fine, I'll give you a hint! _They were in this previous chapter. _Confused much? Well, you'll see! See this is all part if my strategy! If I lave you hanging on the edge you will want the next chapter and you will REVIEW! So once again REVIEW! See that button down there that says REVEIW. Well it is very lonely. Yes it wants you to press it and leave it a nice o or helpful message! Well thats all for now! I will see yins later! **


	12. Weak, Scared, and Out of my Mind Clary

Chapter 12: The Weak Scared and Completely Out of My Mind Clary

I am sitting on the Hogwarts Express on my way home for Christmas. I am so glad to be leaving the school for a while. This last week has been more miserable than the weeks before.

Remus and I are still not talking, but now it's become in more of a fighting way. Before I was just avoiding him because I was confused, which made him equally confused. Now I'm actually angry at him and he is angry at me.

Thankfully neither the remaining Marauders nor my friends are taking sides. But I know for a fact that the six of them have been having secret meetings to try and fix the problem between Remus and I.

Now I am sitting in a compartment with Lily and Darla. Nat is staying at Hogwarts for the Holiday unfortunately. They are trying to cheer me up, as they have been for the past few days, by playing my favorite game truth or dare. But nothing boy related, or love- life related, friendship related whatsoever. It was fun but it wasn't making me feel any better.

Eventually we pulled into King's Cross Station and got off. We said our goodbyes and we went home. My butler was here to pick me up. I know, having a butler is totally snooty and snobby, but my nitwit parents insist on it. My mother was afraid of house elves you see, she didn't trust them. To tell you the truth I didn't blame her. So seeing as we have the money, we hired Mr. Chip.

But thankfully Mr. Chip was really cool and we were close. He was more like a goofy uncle to me than a butler. I could talk to him like he was a friend and we would play games together all the time. Oh and pranks. We were big on pranks. One time Mr. Chip charmed a sock to look like it was a piece of toast. So when I bit into my breakfast I was actually biting into a sock. It was hilarious…well maybe not for me at the time.

"Hullo there Mr. Chip" I said.

"Hullo Clary" he said while pulling me into a big hug and actually lifting me off my feet. "I've missed you a whole lot. The house is so gloomy when your away." he said smiling.

"I've missed you too Mr. Chip" and this was true. Mr. Chip was probably the only thing I missed about home.

We got into the car and went home. Mr. Chip asked me all about school and my friends, and classes and whatnot. Talking to him actually made me feel a lot better. It usually did. Seeing as my parents never had time to talk to me, or never really wanted to, I would always talk to Mr. Chip. He always knew exactly what to say.

After what seemed like forever we reached the house. I ran inside. There I was greeted by my parents.

"Hullo there Clarisse" said my mother, while giving me her signature half-smile and giving me a quick hug.

"Mother, everyone calls me Clary." I hate the name Clarisse. It's just so…poofy. Therefore when I went to Hogwarts I had everyone call me Clary and the name just stuck. Even the teachers called me Clary sometimes.

"Your name is Clarisse and that is what I what I will call you" she said strictly. I just sighed and looked away from her.

"Good to see you darling" said my father giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Father" I said.

"Well it's good to have you home dear" he said.

"Your sister is upstairs. Why don't you go say hello" said my mother.

"Wait, Rainy's here?" I said. "I thought she wouldn't be here until Christmas day."

"Your sister's name is Renee and she decided to come home early" said my father.

"Right" I said and I bolted up the stairs. I couldn't wait to see Rainy. She was awesome! She was training to be an Auror as I have mentioned. Anyway Rainy was really cool. Her room was full of weird things that she collected when she took a trip around the world with her friends after she graduated (mum and dad were not happy about that). She died her hair dark red when she was sixteen and she wore the weirdest clothing. She usually had loud angry rock music blasting from her room and she used really weird slang when she talked.

Yeah she was kind of strange but it was in a fun way. Everyone at Hogwarts loved her. Even the teachers seeing as she was a fabulous student. She was in Gryffindor just like me. She was basically what you'd call a rebel. With all the weird things she did and the whole changing her name to Rainy. My parents loved her of course, but they weren't too happy about their daughter acting like such an oddball. But she didn't really care.

"Rainy I'm home! Where are you? Rainy!" I yelled while trying to find her. I was walking down the hallway to her room when…

"Graaaahhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Rainy had just popped out of the closet that I was walking by and tackled me. It scared the living shizzit out of me!

"What the hell Rainy?" I screeched pushing her off me.

"Why I was just hop'in to say 'ello to my dear young sista" she said rolling of me.

"Well you didn't have to tackle me!" I said.

"Well, then what's the fun of that my dearest!" and she offered me her hand and pulled me up. "I've missed the jeepers outa you Clarebear!" she said pulling me into a big hug.

"I've missed you too Rainy" hugging her back.

"Sooo how has life at the 'Wart's been treating ya?" she meant Hogwarts.

"Good, good" I said.

"How are your little buddies?" she asked.

"They're good" I said.

"Ya gettin' good marks?"

"You know it"

"Snog any fellas?"

"Yup…Wait!" I cried in horror. "No fair you tricked me!"

"Get over it love, now spill it!" she cried in delight.

"I'm not saying anything!" nothing in the world could make me say anything at all.

"I dare you" she said cleverly. Urggg, she knows I'll do anything on a dare… stupid sister.

"Remus Lupin" I said miserably.

"Huh! You're pullin' my wand! Get out!" I just shook my head. "Why he's a cutie! Nice choice! Is he a good kisser?" she asked interestedly.

"Well actually….ah wait no! Look I don't want to talk about this okay" I had forgotten all about Remus. I just turned around and walked away.

"Wait , wait! Is something wrong between you guys? Clarebear!" she followed me into my room. I slumped on to my bed and hid my face in a pillow, and started crying.

"Clary what the dealio?" she said thoughtfully. "Don't tell me he's broken your little heart, cause I'll break his neck!" If there's anyone I'm gonna pour my heart out to, it's Rainy so here goes nothing…

"Ee's my bes wend and I bont anna lose im and wen I play pin da ottle we kissed and I elt omethin mo, yoo know?" My words were muffled by the pillow and my sobbing wasn't helping matter much either. "So den I inored im for a ile and ee got angy. So ten I ran indo im at Ogseade an ee akked e at was up. Den ee snog ee gan an I fel it again! Bud den I try too plain oo im dat I ont wanna ruin our rendsip, ut da tru is I don no wha I wan. So ee ga angwee an eft an now we arnt talking any mo." I have no clue how Rainy understood that but she did.

"Awww Clary. Sounds complicated and in another language," I let out a giggle, "But it sounds to me like you really like him."

I sat up still crying. "But he's my best friend! What if he doesn't like me back? Then everything is ruined!"

"Clary are ya blind?" said Rainy, waving her hand in front of my face as if to check my eyes. "He kissed you for no apparent reason! That usually means he likes ya! Anyways if he's a true friend then you'll still be mates. But who knows maybe he'll end up as more than a true friend" she said smiling.

"So what should I do?" I asked. At this point I was ready to do anything.

"Tell him!" she said. "Where's the Clary I know? Huh? Where's the fearless, brave and fantastical Clary."

"She's away at the moment. But if you want I'm the weak, scared and completely out of my mind Clary" I said.

"At the Christmas party, you'll tell him! Mum told me the theme is Old Hollywood, you know the muggle moviemaking capital in America. I was actually there a few months ago! It was quite interesting! But we'll make sure ya look all perty and such and you'll knock him dead!"


	13. WollyHood

WollyHood Time!

Well folks tonight's the night! I'm on my way to Grandma Rory's mansion as we speak, or as you read or whatever! I don't want to sound full of myself or whatnot, but I look absolutely smashing!

The theme this year is old movie stars; like in WollyHood (it's a muggle thing. I did a little reading on it so, I know what I'm talking about). Rainy and I went dress shopping yesterday and I got this neat dress at some old store. It is fitted, pearly white and has cool beaded designs. It comes down to a little bit above my knee. I have on white pumps to match the dress. They are very classy, unlike the torture devices I wore for that prank thingy. Rainy did my hair in tight curls and she found this headband with one white feather sticking up. I've seen pictures of old movie stars from the 1920's, and they all wore those little feather thingys. Rainy also did my makeup. She put on glittery white eye shadow which made my eyes pop! And then she put on bright red lipstick which was perfect.

I looked nothing like I did when I was doing that prank with the Marauders. I looked a million times better!

When I walked in to the party it was all decked out with WollyHood- themed stuff. Gold stars lined the walls, there was a red carpet on the floor, and magical cameras floated around filming all of the party-goers. Everyone was dressed up so cool. Usually the themes were boring like Royalty or Victorian, or whatnot. This year it was actually fun.

I hung out for a bit. I mingled and chatted with people I know. I saw James and Sirius and we hung out for a while. Then I saw Darla, whose mother is a friend of my grandmother. We talked for a minute but then she had to leave. I was forced by my mum to talk with Grandmother Rory, and let me tell you, it was painful. Grandma Rory is very old, and she falls asleep when she talks sometimes. She reeks of cough drops and old lady perfume. I love her and all, but I want to stay as far away from her as possible. Other than that the night was going well. No signs of Remus though.

I walked over to Rainy who looks stunning. She is wearing a long, flowing black gown, that splits on one side to show of her legs. A black boa is wrapped around her neck. Her violently dark red hair is piled into a beautiful up do on the top of her head and with little pearl clips buried in it.

"Rainy…." I said but I stopped.

"What?" she asked. But I wouldn't talk, for I had just seen none other than Remus Lupin and clinging onto his arm…Stella Monroe. She was wearing a royal blue dress that was way to short, and it showed off her way to skinny legs which were covered in fishnet stockings. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and she wore way too much makeup…but she looked good. She was clinging to his arm laughing and batting her eyelashes. The worst part was that she saw me and winked. I was too speechless to go after her…but for the most part I wanted to kill her more than I ever have.

Remus on the other hand was wearing a suit like all the men. He looked handsome, except for the ugly blue booger…I mean Stella, hanging off his arm. Thankfully he didn't look so pleased to have Stella hanging all over him. Even more thankfully he didn't see me. Now the two of them were standing by the drinks table. Remus' back was facing me and Stella was looking right at me, grinning nastily.

Rainy finally figured out where I was staring and she said quietly "Oh no."

"That's Stella Monroe. She and I have been worst enemies since we met. She'll do anything to make my life as miserable as possible. For example, stealing the guy I like!" I said fuming.

"Clary, I'm sorry" said Rainy.

"So am I" I said through gritted teeth. The good thing was that I was way to mad to start crying. I glared at Stella and she glared right back. Then Remus turned around to try and figure out what Stella was glaring at. Oh no! Don't see me, don't see me! I tried to hide behind Rainy but it was no use. He saw me, but as soon as he did….

"Spfooooooooooooo"

"Ohhh myyyy Godddddd!"

Apparently Remus had just taken a sip of his drink and the moment he saw me he did a little spit take…all…over….Stella. Stella screeched on the top of her lungs as I just mentioned, and the entire party went silent and looked at them.

"Ha, ha, haaaaa!" Rainy and I started cracking up! I was laughing so hard my sides hurt, and Rainy had to lean on me for balance since she was cackling so hard.

Stella on the other hand was completely mortified as was Remus. She ran out of the room dripping wet, and after a second the party started up again. But, Remus just stood there staring straight at me.

"Rainy what do I do? What do I do?" I whispered.

"Ahhh, that was so good, ha, ha! Ummmm I don't know, ha, ha, ha!" she was still to busy laughing.

"Rainy!" I whisper-screamed, and I punched her in the arm.

"Ohhhh right!" she said snapping out of her laughing fit. "Okay go on over there and talk to him sista!" she said.

"But what do I say?" I panicked as she started pushing me towards Remus.

"Tell him how you feel! We went over this already" she whispered still pushing. I was struggling to stay back and we started fighting. I was swinging my arms at her and she was still trying to push me forward.

"I don't want to go! I don't want to!" I whisper- yelled. But she kept pushing me….stupid sister.

"Yes you do Clary! I know you do! Now suck it up and do it!" she said giving me one final shove, which made me stumble forward and I landed right in front of…

"Remus"

"Oh, hi Clary" he said unenthusiastically. He was obviously still mad at me. And honestly now that I was standing in front of him felt mad too. But not because of our fight at Hogsmeade, I was over that. I was mad because of Stella. How could he have stooped so low?

"Sooo…Stella Monroe. Really?" I asked. I could feel the anger taking over me. I tried to stay calm, but it wasn't working.

"Why do you care?" he said tensely.

"I don't know? Maybe it's because you're my best friend and she's my worst enemy! Maybe!" I said still trying not to yell.

"Well unlike you for the past three weeks, she actually came over and talked to me. And seeing as I don't have a girlfriend I let her be my date."

"Please you know she only talked to you because she knows I like you…Op"

…I didn't just say that right? I didn't just tell Remus I like him right? Because for a minute I thought I did. And that would be very, very bad….

Remus just looked at me. It was an odd look. Not angry, or sad, or freaked out. But he looked surprised in a way that was like "Really?". But not like "Really" as in "I cant believe you actually did that"-"Really?". But like "Do you really mean that?"-"Really?". So it was a good "Really?", but a confused "Really?" at the same time…if that really makes any sense at all….really?

"Well see ya at school!" I said quickly and I turned around and sprinted away.

"Wait Clary!" I heard him call after me, but I ignored him.

I just ruined everything! I could feel my cheeks growing hot and tears forming in my eyes. I ran as fast as I could to Rainy, who was talking to some tiny old wizard in a completely different language.

"Oh ding dang flipper grog- ahhh Clary" she screamed as I pulled her to the side of the room.

"We have to leave NOW!" I whisper-yelled.

"What happened?" she whisper-screamed nervously, in return.

"I told him that I like him!" I said like the world was ending. Well in my life it is! But Rainy looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Clary….that's the point! You're supposed to tell him how you feel! That was the plan Clary!" she whispered.

"But what if I don't want to?" I asked.

"I thought you did want to!" she said.

"Well I changed my mind, but now he knows and I just ran away like a fool!"

"Look lets go home and we'll talk 'bout it there, kay? This party's a drag anyways" she said. So we went home.

We had some tea and cake and stuff and we talked things over. Mr. Chip joined us after a little while, and I told him about all my problems and whatnot. He and Rainy tried to help me but I didn't really come to any conclusions. But I figured I'd just forget about it until I went back to the 'Warts. I wasn't gonna let this ruin my Christmas!

After an hour or so I walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I was surprised to find two gifts already on my bed. One was from Rainy and it was this neat necklace that she must have bought from another country. It has lots of colorful wooden beads that had weird carvings on them. It's beautiful.

I looked at the other gift. It's a medium-sized rectangular box. It doesn't have a card on it. It doesn't even have a name on it, so I have no idea who it's from. I opened up the box to reveal a glossy, wooden jewelry box. On top of it was a key, and on the front was a lock. I used the key to open up the lock. When I opened it up tiny ballerina, started twirling about red velvet that lined the inside of the box. It had obviously been charmed to do so. There was also music playing. It was a charming little tinkling noise. It was beautiful.

But who sent it! Why would someone send such a beautiful gift and not put their name on it? Hmmmm….weird. Well maybe someone will fess up tomorrow, but for now its time to go to bed.


	14. Just to Take my Mind off of Things

Chapter 14: 

Oh my god.

This is so boring.

Would someone please kill me!

Okay Clary, stop the suicidal thoughts, you'll get through this!

I am sitting in History of Magic class and I am about to die of boredom! Binns is preaching to us about some sort of Goblin Rebellion or something. I really don't know I'm not listening. Usually I can get through History of Magic class because Remus and I write funny messages back and forth to each other. But since I am still avoiding Remus I have to sit next to Lily, and she is no fun. All she wants to do is take notes! It's insane!

Okay so back to Remus. Well he's not mad at me anymore, and I'm not mad at him. He doesn't glare at me during class or nothing. Instead he stares at me! This is just intensifies the awkwardness between us. He tries to talk to me sometimes but I just find some excuse to leave. I know it's mean, but what if he asks me about the Christmas party! Then what do I say? I mean yeah, I might like him, but he doesn't like me! That would only make our present awkward situation even more awkward. I'm just hoping that maybe he'll forget about it and things can go back to normal.

It's been about a week since we returned from Christmas vacation. I am actually really sad to be back at school, and I'm never sad at Hogwarts. I really miss Rainy and Mr. Chip. Thankfully Rainy has been sending me letters almost everyday to keep up with my "Situation".

I still don't know who sent me the jewelry box. I brought it with me and I study it everyday, just trying to figure out who would think of sending it. I haven't got any ideas yet.

I also visit the Harp Room everyday. I like to finish assignments in there, or just think about things. It's the perfect place for that. I still haven't told anyone about it though. I'm not sure I ever will.

Ow!

Someone just hit me and the back of the head with a paper ball! I turned around to see who it was.

"What the heck Sirius" I whisper-yelled. He was the darned thrower! He didn't answer me though. He just signaled for me to open up the ball he had just thrown. I reached down and picked it up. Inside it said:

Dear Clary,

I've realized something is up with you and Remus. Why don't you come and talk to me about it today after dinner. Meet me at the suit of armor on the third floor. I have something to show my fellow Marauder. Please respond now my love.

Your Friend,

Sirius

Great now we're back to the whole "love" thing. Should I go? Oh…I haven't got anything to lose. I wrote back:

Sirius,

Fine, I'll see you after dinner, but you better not try any funny business.

Love,

Clary

I can't believe I am doing this. I am so desperate that I'm gonna hang out with Sirius! Sirius Black for crying out loud! I have always hated the way all the girls fawn over him. He has never even had a real girlfriend. He's only had random snogging partners. It was absurd! But here I was walking right into his trap. Sigh….maybe it will take my mind off Remus.

So I miserably went through the rest of my day. After dinner, I navigated my way to the suit of armor on the third floor, and who other than Sirius was waiting there for me.

"I thought you might be here" he said dramatically while giving me a wink.

"That's because I told you I was coming" I grumbled while rolling my eyes.

"Exactly! So….shall we?" he said extending his arm to me. I ignored him and walked past him. "Gosh, someone's in a good mood" said Sirius teasingly.

"Never mind me. Where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"That my dear is a secret for me to know, and you not to know"

"Why did you invite me to come here then?" I asked.

"Because I've noticed that you've been very sad and weird these past few days, and I thought I might try and cheer you up. Plus I think you're cute, and I've been wanting to go on a date with you for a while now" he said while winking at me.

"This is not a date" I clarified.

"Of course not" he said, but he didn't mean it.

I rolled my eyes. Sirius led me up and down a few flights of stairs and down a bunch of corridors. I had no idea where we were, or where we were going. Finally he came to a hallway I had never been in before. He told me to walk past a wall three times. I told him he was insane, but I did it anyway. To my surprise a door sprouted out of the wall.

"What the…" I started.

"The Room of Requirement" he said. "It'll only pop up if you walk past it three times. We found it in our second year, and we have been using it ever since. It's great when you need to hide from a teacher. Come on" he said leading me in the room.

I walked inside. It was a small room, nothing like the Harp Room. Inside there was a roaring fire burning in a fireplace. Across from it was a couch. Sirius led me over to the couch.

"Remus told me about this room" I said.

"Ah yes Remus. I wanted to talk to you about Remus" he said.

"Why?"

"Well I've noticed that you two haven't been getting along well lately" he said. "What's going on?" This was weird.

"Look I don't wanna talk about it right now. Maybe I should go" I said trying to get up but he pulled me back down and sneakily put his arm around me.

"Clary, if you don't want to talk then I can think of something else we could do" he said smoothly. He started to lean into me but I pushed his face back.

"Sirius, please" I said irritated.

"Oh come on Clary. Think about it, it'll take your mind off Remus" he said raising his eyebrows at me. As if this was an offer I just couldn't pass up.

I looked at his lips, and then back up into his dark brown eyes. Okay he was really cute. His long, dark hair was curly and messy in a very handsome way. He had dark eyes and a perfect complexion. For a second I kind of wanted to kiss him. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe…maybe he's right. I do need to stop thinking about Remus for a while. And this is just the thing. Oh my god I must be crazy…

I leaned into him slowly until my lips were pressed up against him. His lips felt different from Remus's. His were stronger and more forceful, where as Remus's were softer and gentler. We snogged for almost half an hour. It was faster and a bit wilder than my kiss with Remus, but I had to admit it was excellent. The boy had a god-given talent! But for some reason it felt…wrong.

Once we were done snogging, Sirius escorted me back up to the common room only to find Remus sitting in front of the fire reading as always. He turned around to find Sirius and I holding hands and his eyes almost popped out of his head. I quickly let go of Sirius's hand.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Remus quietly, while getting up and walking over to us.

"Hi there Moony" said Sirius pretending nothing had happened. Remus ignored him.

"Clary….you and Sirius…" he started. He looked at me with hard, sad eyes. I wasn't sure if he was about to cry or if he was going to punch the lights out of Sirius.

"Sirius, you should go" I said, and he left without any argument. I don't blame him. I have a feeling some serious shizzit is about to go down.

"Clary are you crazy!" said Remus.

"What, just because I snogged Sirius means I'm crazy?" I asked angrily. His eyes nearly popped out of his head once again.

"You snogged him?" he cried.

"Yes, I did Remus! Do you have a problem with that?" I said.

"Actually I do! He is one of my best friends" he said.

"Well your one of his best friends, and he doesn't have a problem with me snogging you!" I had him there.

"It's different" he said quietly.

"What's different Remus?"

"He's using you! You know how Sirius is. I mean he's my best friend and all, but honestly when it comes to girls he's a jerk! You know that!" he said.

"Look you have no right to be telling me what I should be doing! I am perfectly capable of making my own choices, thank you very much! Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving now!" I screamed as I began to make my way to the stairs.

"Wait, what is today's date?" asked Remus nervously. He's joking right? We just had a major fight and he's asking me stupid questions.

"January 6th!" I screamed still angry from our fight, but he ignored my anger, and instead he began freaking out.

"Oh no, oh god, how could I forget!" and with that he ran out of the portrait hole.

…freak.


	15. Why is it Raining Inside? Part 1

Chapter 15

Remus POV:

"Hi there"

"Oh…hi Stella. Can I help you?"

"As a matter a fact you can Mr. Lupin. I have been really lonely lately."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes it is so"

"Well what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I think you're very….handsome. And maybe if you and I hung out….or something like that…I wouldn't be so lonely anymore"

"Can you please stop doing that?"

"What this?"

"Yes that"

"You don't like that? Well that's okay. There are plenty of other things to do."

"I'm good…really."

"How about this"

"Please stop that!"

"Look I know you don't like me! But I do know you like Clary Clarkson! And I have a plan. You go out with me and make her jealous."

"Are you crazy?"

"No I'm just smart….and hot."

"Why would I do that to Clary?"

"Because you want her! I know you do, and going out with me will make her jealous and angry!"

"Wait, are you actually trying to help Clary and I?"

"No just you, cause the truth is I do think you're cute"

"Please stop touching my hair."

"And it will also drive Clarkson insane."

"What makes you think I'll do it?"

"I'll see you at the Ravenclaw table tomorrow at breakfast."

"But-!"

"Bye bye love!"

Clary's POV

Gosh yesterday was horrible! With that fight between us and all that! I've never heard him that angry. Why is he being such a prat! I mean if he doesn't want me to be his girlfriend then fine! But I think I have the right to get on with my life and start going out with another guy! Am I right! Gosh he makes me so mad!

I am walking down to breakfast now along with James and Sirius. Sirius has his arm around my shoulders.

"So let me get this straight, you two are together now?" asked James in shock, even though we had already answered this question multiple times.

"Yes James, how many times do I have to tell you" I said.

"It's just shocking. I always thought that you and…never mind" he said realizing that what he was about to say might not be a great thing to say at the moment.

We walked into the Great Hall and over to our usual spot. Oddly enough only Peter was there. No Remus.

"Where is Moony?" James asked Peter.

"Over there" said Peter quietly while pointing to the Ravenclaw table…

You've got to be kidding me…

"I'm gonna kill her" I mumbled under my breath, and I started towards the spot where Remus was giggling with Stella. She had her head on his shoulder and her eyes on…me.

Unfortunately Sirius grabbed me around the waist before I could run over there and rip her head off! He lifted me off my feet and carried me over to my seat where he finally put me back down. What is with these people never letting me kill Stella? Don't they know that she is evil!

"Clary, are you crazy?" asked James.

"Yes, I thought you'd be used to it by now. Apparently I thought wrong, so if you'll excuse me I am going to go rip the limbs from Stella Monroe's body and then use them to beat the crap out of Remus!" I said while trying to get up, only to be pulled down yet again.

"Clary you're not going anywhere" said Sirius who had pulled me down. "Why do you care who Stella goes out with?"

"Because if you haven't noticed, the boy she is going out with is Remus! And I know she is only doing it to spite me" I said.

"Look why would Remus go along with her plan to spite you, if he knew it would hurt your feelings? He is your friend, isn't he?" said Sirius.

"Well we had a big fight last night, so maybe he doesn't think were friends!" I said.

"Clary I think you're being ridiculous. The only reason why Remus would go out with Stella is because he likes her" said Sirius. I almost puked right there in the Great Hall. The thought of someone actually liking Stella was just nauseating, especially if that someone is Remus.

I stopped fighting with them after that. I was too heartbroken over the fact that Remus might actually like Stella. The rest of my day was like that too. Now I am on my way to Charms. Urggghhhh….I hate charms…almost as much as I hate Stella.

Ohhh…that was mean…I would never hate anything as much as I hate Stella, well except Stella. Urgggg I hate her so much!

I walked into Charms and plopped down miserably next to Lily.

"Still sulking?" she asked. I just nodded my head and buried my head in my arms on to the table. Lily put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Look I know it hurts, but I have a good feeling that they're relationship won't last"

"Don't call it a relationship pleeeeaaase" I groaned.

"Sorry lets call it an….association?" she said hopefully.

"Sure" I said and I sighed.

"Okay class, today we will be practicing the tickling charm" said Professor Flitwick. "You know that one; you must say Rictusempra and flick your wand just a little. I am going to pair each of you up, and you will practice the spell on your partner, and then perform the counter curse. Lets see, Darla Jones and Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Jamie Ryans, Natalie Simmons and Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Clary Clarkson…" He continues to pair people off, but I couldn't hear because I was too upset to listen.

Really Flitwick? Do you hate me? Don't you know that if I am forced to practice spells with that prat I will either fall apart or kill him! Come on!

I walked over to Remus glaring at him. "Go over there" I said scarily. He followed my orders. "Me first" I called over to him. He nodded his head. He was wearing a weird expression. He knew I was angry, but he didn't look angry at me. He looked almost pleased. Okay, now I'm gonna kill him.

"Rictusempra!" I cried and I aimed my jinx directly at his chest. It was so powerful it knocked him over.

"Clary ha, ha, ha, stop it now! Ha counter curse Clary, ha, ha, ha! Clary stop it ha, haaaa!" He cried while laughing hysterically. I just walked over to him and stood over where he was laying on the floor, clutching his sides. I folded my arm and smirked.

"Okay I'll stop…when you break up with Stella" I said threateningly.

"Clary I'm serious!" he cried in pain even though he was laughing hysterically.

"So am I" I said, but I felt bad so I did the counter curse. He stood up and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why Remus!" I demanded.

"Why what" he said even though he knew exactly what I meant.

"Why are you going out with Stella?" I asked.

"Why are you going out with Sirius?" he asked me.

"That has nothing to do with this!" I cried. Is he crazy? "Stella is my worst enemy! How could you do this to me?"

"And Sirius is my best friend. How do you think I feel seeing my best friend going out with the girl I am in love with!" he screamed.

Oh Merlin…what did he just say? He is in love with me? I don't know if I should jump for joy or start crying. Ahhhhhhh!...help.

Instead of doing either of those things I just stood there and looked down at my feet. Remus sighed and he sat down on a nearby chair. He looked up at me and I looked at him quickly, and then back down.

What do I do? Of course I love him too, but what about Sirius? I need some time to think! But what do I say now?

"That must be horrible" I whispered to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. It's true, I mean Remus going out with Stella is just horrible, but what if he was going out with Lily or Natalie. That would just be miserable.

"I only went out with Stella to make you jealous" he admitted after a moment of silence.

"Well, it worked" I said quietly. I wasn't mad or anything, just confused.

"Clary, one moment you say that you like me, then the next thing I know you are going out with Sirius. What am I supposed to think of that? It's obvious that I'm in love with you! But I didn't know how to tell you! I didn't want to-"

"Ruin our friendship" I finished his sentence. "I know that game, man."

"It's too late now" he said sadly. I just looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm gonna leave now" I whispered, and I slipped out of the classroom before Flitwick could yell at me. I ran all the way to the Harp Room, where I sat and thought and cried and laughed at my own stupidity. How could I have not seen it? How could I have actually believed Remus liked Stella? What do I do know? And how come it's raining inside?


	16. Why is it Raining Inside? Part 2

Chapter 16

What the hell!

I feel raindrops on my head! It's raining outside today, but why is it in here. I turned around to see the window behind me was open.

But I didn't open it!

"You didn't think you were the only person who knew about this place, did you?" asked a sneering voice that almost made me have a heart attack.

Then Severus Snape who must've been in here before I even came in, stepped out of the dark shadows near the back of the room. I swiftly pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. "Oh please, like I'm afraid of you! Put your wand away! As if I care enough to try and take you on" he said nastily.

"I suppose you don't remember when I slaughtered you a few weeks ago with James Potter" I said bravely, but I lowered my wand a little. I'm not really sure what to do?

"That was just a lucky shot!" he yelled.

"Was it?" I said cleverly. "Now what makes you think you are so much better than me, huh?" I asked.

"Look, I have done things you have never even heard about. I've seen things you have never even dreamed about. I have learned things that you will never even know" he said, while slowly walking towards me until we were only about a foot apart. His voice was dangerously serious, and terrifyingly quiet.

"You mean…dark magic" I sad cautiously. He's kind of creeping me out.

"Hmm" was his only answer.

Now I was really scared. I could barely see him even though he was right in front of me, for the landscape outside today was a dark and gloomy forest it was silently raining and there was barely any sunlight coming through. I could hear the soft chiming of the harp playing in the corner. The most frightening thing about the whole place was that it was almost….._ romantic_… in a completely terrifying and disturbing way.

I looked at him with hard eyes, and he just stared back at me with a disturbing smirk on his face. He spoke "So how did you find this place?"

"It was an accident" I said simply.

"Right" he said. "People just walk down the hallway, find a door and open it up. Then when the door seems to be just a closet, they think maybe if I kick it, it will open up and reveal some secret room. It's always an accident" He said coldly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said nervously.

"What were you running away from?" he asked cunningly.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied smartly. He was defeated now. His eyes turned darker, and he turned his head a little bit to the side, but he was still staring straight into my eyes. "I'm leaving" I said simply.

But as I was walking away he said "Just gonna walk away huh? I know exactly what you were running away from. I know why you keep coming here. I know why you were crying just now." I turned around. He was grinning evilly at me.

"You don't know anything" I said.

"It's a boy" he said mockingly. "Mr. Remus Lupin to be exact, the mysterious Marauder boy. Charming and smart, but also strange and secretive" he said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I shouted at him. I could feel my cheeks growing red. Remus is not strange and mysterious. Okay maybe sometimes it seems like he is hiding something, but I'm sure it's nothing important.

"You are in love with him, so you choose to ignore it. The fact that he always looks sick as a dog, he leaves once a month-"he said, but I interrupted him.

"His mother's ill!" I screamed. It's true! He told me about it! I never asked him anything about it though since he seemed very uncomfortable about it!

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you, but just remember that I know things" he said softly.

"Then why are you bugging me about my problems?" I said.

"I've been observing you for the past few weeks-"

"You mean stalking" I said irritated.

"Seeing as I figured out that you knew about this room" he continued. "I've noticed how miserable you are. How sad and depressed and confused" he said.

"I don't want to talk about this" I said quietly.

"Neither do I" he said slowly walking up to me, so that he was right up against me. He was a little taller than me. His extremely long nose was only inches away from poking my eye out. He grabbed my arms, but I pulled away and stumbled back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed. Is he crazy!

"You're an…interesting girl Clary" it was the first time he had said my name the whole time, and I didn't like it one bit. "You're strange. It fascinates me"' he said. He was smiling coldly. As if he was happy and angry at the same time.

"How so?" I gulped while moving back until I felt the wall behind my back. Just stay calm Clary! Don't let him scare you!

"It makes me want to know you. Understand you. You're so goofy and quirky on the outside, yet emotional and odd on the inside" he said, while walking towards me.

"But I'm a Gryffindor" I squeaked. It was the only thing I could think of that might make him back off.

"That's the problem, you see. But that doesn't mean I wont just try" he said smirking frighteningly. He was now up against me again. He placed his arms on the wall on either side of my head, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine forcefully.

I don't know why I'm not just leaving. There is something that's making me stay there, frozen against that wall with Snape madly snogging me. I didn't enjoy it though. He wasn't a very good kisser like Sirius. And it was sweet and magical like it was with Remus. But it was just weird and scary…in a good way.

You know when there is a nasty and horrific sight somewhere, and you really don't want look. But then you look because you couldn't help yourself, and once you see it you really wish you didn't. That's what this feels like. Like I want to know what it feels like to kiss him, but now that I know that I'm kissing him, I feel sick.

Finally he let go. He was panting as was I. He still had the cold look in his eyes.

"Leave me alone" I said while gasping for air. He just looked at me. I walked away and he just stood there. I walked up to my empty bedroom and I lay on my bed and cried.

Why are boys so stupid! Why are they so confusing! Why am I so upset! I am crying like a baby because of three horrible, annoying boys. One I'm in love with, one I'm supposedly going out with, and one that I just freaking cannot stand!

Oh Merlin, help me! What do I do Lord! Who do I choose! Remus or Sirius (Snape isn't even an option, he's just a fool). Urggggg I just want to live in a world where there are no boys!

Oh my god! I've got an idea!

Point for Clary!


	17. The Lhevois!

**Why hello there dear readers! Long time no see! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy lately. Anways i would really appreciate it if you'd please REVIEW my story! Very few people have been reviewing my story, and it makes me sad. How does that make you feel, huh? You, heartless monsters are making me so very sad! You should be ashamed, I say! ONLY JOKING! But really, i would appreciate it very much if you'd simply tell me what you thought of the story! Cool stuff! Anyways, I know that the last chapter was a bit ummm...disturbing. But I assure you, it is going nowhere! (Sorry to anyone who actually like Snary...if anyone one actually liked Snary.) Now all we need to know is will it be Sirus or Remus? Oh, the things that make you go hmmmmmmm. I know who i am rooting for! (Who am i kidding, I wrote this story.) I need some couple names too, for Clary/Remus and Clary/Sirius. I already have Clary/Snape (Snary), but that one doesnt really matter. If you have any ideas please tell me in the Reviews. Oh wait! YOU PEOPLE DONT REVIEW!...sorry. But really, if you have got any ideas, please tell me! Okay, this is where i leave you! So please enjoy this chapter, and i will see yins later! :)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 17: The Lhevois! 

I am officially giving up boys! Okay not for the rest of my life, but for the time being! I explained everything to Sirius, and he was kind of upset, but he wasn't exactly mad. I'm sure he'll find another girl to snog soon enough. I never really liked him that much anyways. As for Remus we are not angry at each other anymore. I can tell he is actually kind of happy about me breaking up with Sirius. We are just extremely awkward around each other. Therefore we don't ignore each other, we just don't talk much…at all. I say "hi" and all but that's about it.

All of my friends and many other girls support my movement and are also giving up those fools! We had a meeting last night after "the incident in the Harp Room" as I like to call it. Anyways we are called the "Lonely, Heartbroken, and loving every minute of it Society", the "LHEVOIS" (pronounced "leh-voyce". It sounds all cool and French and whatnot!) for short! I came up with the name, seeing as I am the leader. Our mission is to ignore any flirting boys, any bubbly feelings, and any romantic contact with the opposite gender. I am calling it Operation "Boy" Cott! Get it? Boycott means to stay away from, and refuse, and it has the word "boy" in it! I'm a freaking genius! Point for Clary!

Anyways it going fantastically so far! The entire Lhevois joined me for breakfast and lunch today, rather than sitting near the boys. The Marauders were not very happy about this, but I don't care!

At the moment I am sitting in the common room, reading some book after dinner. It is really boring though, so I am not really reading. Instead I am thinking about new ideas for the Lhevois. I almost didn't hear someone coming through the portrait hole.

"Oh hello Remus" I said normally.

"Hi Clary" he said. One…two…three…four…Okay now things are awkward. I'm trying to think of something to say but I can't.

"So what are you reading?" he said trying a so hard to not be awkward, that it was even more awkward.

"Oh, I'm not really reading it, I'm just thinking" I said.

"Oh" he said. Now we were quiet again.

Oh, I miss him so much! I want my best friend back! We haven't had a normal conversation for weeks! This is basically the most normal we have been! I'm so freaking tired of it!

"Remus!" I screamed, accidently. He jumped back when I screamed at him.

"What?" he asked frightened. I didn't mean to scream at him. I was just having a moment there, so it came out as a scream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" I said. "Ummmm look, I want to stop all of this weirdness between us. I miss having you as my friend" I said.

"Friend?" he repeated quietly. Oh no…

"I'm sorry Remus, its just I'm really confused right now. All this drama has been getting me so upset lately. I need some space for a while." I said. He looked depressed by this, but he understood.

"Don't be sorry Clary" he said quietly. "I just want you to be happy, okay?" he said kindly.

Oh, why does he have to be so sweet! I'm getting those bubbly feelings, and that is against the Lhevois rules! Stop it Clary! But I do like him! I am in love with him god dammit! Why can't I tell him! Urgggg this Lhevois thing is only making things more freaking complicated!

"Thank you" I whispered, and we hugged. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I buried my head on his shoulder. We just stood there for a few minutes. When we let go I looked at him and smiled.

"Well off to the Lhevois meeting" I said.

"Oh right, your no boys club" he said. He sounded almost disappointed, but he was trying to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm kind of the leader, so I can't be late" I said.

"Well, I'll see you later" he said.

"Yup" I said simply.

"Okay…bye" he said.

"Bye" and we turned around and walked away….still awkward! Dammit!


	18. A Complete and Total Meltdown

**Okay, this was a rough chapter. It was just really, really hard to write! Shout out to **_super16simone _**who gave me the name for my snobby little character Katrina (sorry for ruining that if you haven't read it yet). Also shout out to **_LostinLalaLand7_ **who came up with some cute couples names. Remus/Clary is now CLARUS, and Sirius/Clary is SILARY! So tell me **_**are you Team CLARUS or Team SILARY? **_**You can leave a review to tell me! Though it doesn't really matter because after this chapter…Clary will make a choice. That's right…CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahaha…be afraid, my dear readers! Who will it be? I don't know? (JKJKJK Of course **_**I**_** know). Anyways please review, or else I won't post the next chapter...that's right…**_**THREAT!**_** Gosh, I'm sorry…I feel so EVIL today. And I'm using so many BIG letters. Tonight is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows midnight premiere! And guess whose going? I AM! And I am dressing up as Tonks! I even bought pink hair dye! I am so excited! Okay this is little 'to the reader' thing is getting to be way to long, so sadly I must say, SEE YINS LATER! **

Chapter 18: A Complete and Total Meltdown

I walked down the hallway to the empty classroom where our meeting is being held. When I walked in I found everyone waiting there, chattering about whatnot.

"Hello there girlies!" I chirped. "So this meeting is just to talk about how our first day of Operation "Boy"cott is going. So has anyone got something to say?" I asked.

"Ooh, ooh, Clary pick me! Pick me!" whisper-yelled Norba Hopshkins who was sitting in the first row of seats.

You see Norba was kind of a…a dork. She was almost six feet tall and she was really skinny. Her hair was always in tight braids, and she wore this thick old man glasses. She was your classic geek. She didn't really have any close friends, so I had always felt bad for her. Therefore I was always nice to her, you know saying hi, including her in games, stuff like that.

"Ummm…okay how about you Norba"

"Well, your club has given me the confidence to express myself. People used to make fun of me but now I realize that I don't need people! I no longer need men! I am a new woman!" she shrieked dramatically.

"That's…um…that's great Norba" I said with fake enthusiasm. You see what I mean! "Okay anyone else" I said hopefully. Now almost everyone raised their hands. "How about you in the back, with the curly red hair" I said.

"Hi everybody, my name is Jamie Ryans, and today I broke up with my boyfriend who I have been going out with for the past three years!" she said happily.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Um Jamie that's not exactly the point of the club. Where you unhappy or something?" I asked hopefully.

"No" she said simply.

"Then why did you break up with him?" I asked.

"Because isn't that what you said to do?" she said confused. This is insane! I can't just ruin everyone's relationships! That's so unfair!

"If I told you to stop breathing would you do stop?" I cried. What is wrong with these girls.

"But you said it would make us happier, and more independent!" said a girl in the middle who seemed very angry. "Was this all just some joke!" she yelled. Well excuse me!

"What's your name" I asked to the girl who was yelling at me.

"Katrina Lyons" she replied while turning her nose up. What a meanie!

"Well Katrina Lyons, if you don't mind please…SHUT UP!"

"What a fake this girl is! Probably just wants attention cause her boyfriend won't listen to her!" yelled Katrina.

She didn't just say that. Tell me she didn't say that.

"Look here Miss _Katrina_ I don't even have a boyfriend, so back off! But if I did he would be awesome! Okay and cool, and funny, and sweet, and smart, and caring, and…." I just stood there for a moment dreaming about…

Oh my god! I was not just talking about…no…no…I can't!

"I'm out of here! Whose with me?" yelled Katrina. Everyone except Lily, Darla, Nat, and Norba stood up to leave.

"Fine leave! I don't care! Just go! Just….okay wait don't go!" I yelled. The girls turned around to give me one more chance. Gosh I feel so angry and sad and confused. Calm down Clary…deep breaths…..sigh.

"Look guys the point of this club is not to completely give up guys forever! It's just a club for girls who are confused about love, and want a little break from all the drama. Like if say your best friend turns out to be the guy your in love with, but you don't want to tell him because it will ruin your friendship, and then he snogs you, and things get really awkward, and then you stop talking to him, and then you accidentally tell him your feelings for him, and then run away and hide, and then go out with his best friend to try and reduce the heartbreak your experiencing, and then when the guy you really love tells you that he actually does love you, you run away, and then snog some creepy dude, which makes absolutely no sense at all, but I suppose you were just trying to find a little sympathy and then you cry in your bedroom, until you realize that you don't need guys, so you start a dumb club, and then it turns out that you don't really want to give up guys, and you want to tell the guy that you love, that you are in love with him, but you cant because its too awkward and now your whole friendship is ruined which is really what you were trying to avoid since the beginning!"

I shrunk down to the floor. Tears had been streaming from my face since I had begun, and now my eyes burned. "That's just an example" I mumbled while sobbing on the floor.

"Alright, I think you should all leave now" said a voice. It was a boy's voice. A very familiar boy's voice. Everyone left and I was still sitting on the floor. Once everyone was gone the boy who had spoken walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"How much did you hear" I asked quietly, while still crying.

"Enough" he replied.

"You must think I'm an idiot" I said.

"Oh I've known that for a while now Clary" he said teasingly, and I punched him in the arm and smiled. "Is that why you started this ridiculous club?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I thought maybe, it would just…I don't know!" I said sadly.

"It's okay Clary" he said.

I thought for a moment. "I…I just needed some time to…to think about…things."

"Well, you have been thinking about things for a while now haven't you? Do you have any answers?"

"I…I think so."

"Can you tell me?"

"Maybe"

"Clary"

"Ummmm…."

"Please Clary, you know I care about you, and I want you to be happy. Whatever your answer is, I don't care, just as long as you're happy. I can help you."

I began to cry again and he put his arms around me and I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.


	19. WARNING: You've been tricked

**Hiiiiii! Really hope you like this chapter, because I wont be posting for another 2 weeks, most likely. Please REVIEW! I have to go now, cause I'm going to see Paul McCartney! Alright, see yins later!**

Chapter 19/18 part 2

James Potter and I sat there for the next few minutes. I just cried the whole time and he stood there with me, holding me, and stroking my hair.

**Authors Note: Ohhhhh….shocked much?**

"You're a great friend" I said after a while.

"Hey you're a fellow Marauder! We got to be there for each other!" he said happily.

"I promise I'll try to convince Lily into going out with you as much as I possibly can" I said. He laughed.

"So…you're answers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" I said unenthusiastically. I mean, not that I didn't want to tell James, I just didn't want to admit the truth to myself…if that makes any sense.

"I want to help you Clary" he said.

"Okay, I just…I just want to talk to him. Tell him how I feel" I said.

"Alright! Now that is getting somewhere. I mean all this hiding from him and ignoring him hasn't really done much except make him angry" he said with a chuckle.

"You're telling me" I said.

He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"I think it's kind of late Clary. We should go up to the common room" he said nicely.

"Alright" I agreed wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Can you end this dumb club" he said smiling. I snorted through my sobs.

"I think that's a good idea" and I walked up to the common room, with James's arm around me. Completely friends though! The last thing I need is another guy.

We walked into the common room only to find someone there. He was sitting by the fireplace reading a book…as always.

Holy shizzit! What do I do? ….cruel, cruel world.

"I think I'll leave you two alone" said James smiling at me.

"James no! Stop!" I whisper-screamed at him and he winked at me.

Some friend!

What do I say now?


	20. Dear Reader: HELP ME!

Dear Reader: HELP ME!

!

Good God! I am extremely sorry that I have been keeping you all waiting for so freaking long, but I am afraid I have a horrible case of writers block! You see I have, or rather had the next chapter, and about five more chapters already written. Actually they have been written for months! But as I was reading this next chapter the other day, it just felt wrong! Therefore I attempted to re-write it! But it didn't work. So I tried again, and it still wasn't right! So I have decided that I must completely change what is, or was going to happen. I'm not going to tell you what that is yet. But still I don't even know what is going to happen now! I have ideas and such, but it could still change. Heck, it could go back to how it was originally! But the point is _I am not sure_. The point is I am lost! The point is I NEED HELP! _Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! _Gosh…sorry about that. When I am feeling emotional I burst into song. And yes, there _is _a Beatles song, for every possible situation. Oh god, I just had a flashback to Slughorn singing that song…happy times…happy times. Anyways, what I was trying to say, with the help of John Lennon, is that I need _your_ help! I need your ideas! Your inspiration! Now, that doesn't mean that I am definitely going to follow your ideas…sorry. But I could use some of them, or twist some of them, or do the exact opposite of them! Don't you miss those happy days when we played Truth of Dare, or we fell asleep on our best friend, or we got caught trying to seduce Slytherins…cause I do! Those were good days! Those were the days when I could write six chapters in two hours! You knew who you were then. _Girls were girls and men were men. Mister we could use a man like Herbert Hoover again. _See, there I go again! I am just a loose cannon waiting to explode. Please HELP ME! I am begging! I am pleading! I am SINGING! So please, please… _please, please me, oh yeah…like I please yoooooouuuu! _Alright…that one wasn't even called for. I am ashamed. I am ashamed for quoting the BEATLES! I am losing my mind! I am losing my mind. I AM LOSING MY MIND!

Help me.

Oh and see yins later.

_I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart,_

_There's a chance we can make it now,_

_We'll be rocking till the sun goes down,_

_I believe in a thing called loooooooooooo-huuuuv._

If you believe in a thing called love, then you will help me! Because…

_All you need is love! _

_Ba, ba, bada, bada,_

_Love is all you need._


	21. Tell Me Why you Cry and Why you Lie?

**Okay, I am dearly sorry for my little freak out in the previous chapter, for anybody that read it! I was in a tough spot, and I was about to crack! But I assure you I have regained my sanity! And I am all good now! I re-wrote the chapter! And it actually has changed from the original story line. It changed a lot. **_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes, turn and face the strange, ch-ch-changes, I'm just gonna have to be a different one! **_**Hmmm…I see I still haven't fixed that little 'breaking out into song' problem, have I? Oh well! Thank you David Bowie! Anyways, this chapter is named after the Beatles song, **_**Tell Me Why. **_**It is totally fitting…kind of. It goes, **_**tell me whhhhy-hyy-hyy-hyyyy you cry, and why you liiiiiieeee-hi-hi, to-oo me-heee?**_** I suggest you listen to it, because it is wonderful! Actually I am listening to it as I write this. And yes, as I have already told you, there **_**is**_** a Beatles song for every possible situation! Okay, well I hope you enjoy this chapter! And, please, please, please, REVIEW!**

Chapter 20: Tell Me Why You Cry and Why You Lie to Me?

"Remus" I said quietly, and he turned around, for he had not been facing me at first.

"Oh hi Clary" he said smiling. At first he seemed normal, but then when he remembered what was going on between us his face changed and he looked depressed and uncomfortable.

This is it Clary! It's time to let it out! _Or maybe I can wait 'till tomorrow? _No…no! You have wanted to do this for weeks now, Clary! Now is your chance. _But I'm scared. _Stop being so freaking scared! He feels the same way. He said so! He told me to my face! Right? _Oh god…what if he changed his mind? What do I do_? Urggg….stop procrastinating! Just do it Clary! _But I can't! _Yes you can! _No. _Yes, just do you stupid idiot!

"Remus!" I screamed accidentally, being caught up in my little moment I was having there. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You realize that is the second time you've done that to me today" he said teasingly.

Why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous around Remus! Oh wait! I'm about to tell him that I am in love with him! Yeah…that's why I'm nervous.

"Hmmm…sorry" I sighed. What do I say? "Uhhhh…how was your day?" I asked, while looking at my feet.

"It was good, besides you screaming at me" he said and he smiled. Urgggg…

Why are you so cute, Remus Lupin? You are only making this more difficult on my part!

"Oh yeah…again, sorry" I said, trying to calm down.

"How was you're day?" he asked, kindly.

"Great" I said with a big, fake smile plastered to my face. Clary, you filthy liar.

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow at me, obviously not buying my smile.

"Uhhhh…no" I sighed, miserably.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he asked, thoughtfully. I looked into his eyes quickly.

Alright I'm gonna say it! I'm gonna tell him! I'm gonna tell him that I love him! No more stalling. No more distractions. I'm gonna do it! Yeah…let's go! I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna…I'm stalling aren't I?

"Ummmm Remus…uhhhh…I just….I just put an end to that club of mine."

He looked at me strangely, "Why?"

"Because…I realized….that I….I don't want to be…alone" I said and I looked up at him. He had no clear expression on his face, but it didn't matter. His eyes said it all. They were sparkling and staring at me lovingly.

"You mean…" he said slowly.

"Yes…you" I said, softly and I smiled. He smiled right back at me. Goodness he is so handsome! His long sandy brown hair and his big blue eyes, and his perfect nose, and perfect smile, and perfect face, and…

"No!" he cried. Then suddenly he spun around and sat on the couch. He put his face in his hands.

"Remus! What's wrong?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Clary, I can't be with you! I can't be with anyone! That's why I have never told you that I love you! Because we can't be together!" he yelled angrily.

"Remus, I don't understand" I said. What does he mean we can't be together?

"Clary look….I have been hiding something from you…from everybody. Well, except the other Marauders, but they figured it out themselves. And that is the reason why…why I can't be with you" he said.

"Well, can you at least tell me so we can talk about it?" I asked.

"I…I can't" he sighed.

I felt angry.

"So, you are just going to blow me off, after everything we have been through, because of some stupid reason that you can't even tell me about?" I asked, feeling my cheeks grow hot. I stood up. I felt my hands clench into fists at my side.

"You don't understand, Clary, I am only doing this to protect you" he said, standing up as well. Merlin…why does he have to be taller than me!

"To _protect me_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Clary, it's…it's complicated" he said.

"Remus, I'm not a child! I don't care if it's _complicated_" I spat at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. Clary…" he reached out to touch my shoulder.

"Stop" I said, and I stepped away from him.

"Clary, you know I don't want to do this!" he yelled.

"Then why are you?" I asked.

Then a thought came into my mind. I looked up at him, with sad eyes, and then down to the floor. I shook my head, and stepped a back once again.

"You don't really like me, do you?" I asked, quietly.

"Clary, that's ridiculous, you know I like you" he said. He took a step towards me.

"No, I don't know! This is just some excuse, isn't it? Because you don't want to go out with me!" I said, I felt tears beginning to burn in my eyes.

"That's not true-"

"It is true! I know it's true!" I cut him off.

"Clary-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Remus!" I snapped, cutting him off once again.

"Please, Clary, I'm telling you-"

"Look, next time…next time just tell me the truth" I said quietly, feeling the first teardrop roll down my cheek. I turned away from him and ran up the stairs.

"Clary!" he called after me, but I simply ignored him. I ran into my dormitory, and plopped face down onto my bed. I sobbed into my pillow for the next hour, until I heard the girls coming up. I quickly got into my bed, and drew the curtains as if I was sleeping. I didn't want to talk to them right now.

I just wanted to cry.


	22. Love Can Really Dumb you Down

_**Hey there all you crazy kids! Not gonna drag this authors note out cause Microsft Word is being stubborn. I hope you like this chapter. Please, please, please, PLEASE, please, review! I thought I'd give shout outs today: **EmilyLupin77, super16simone, Luna Lovegood3572, Queer King stephen, **and **darklordsfavorite. **I thank you all for your kindness!** __** By the way song of the moment is Stand by Me, John Lennon. I'm listening! Go Listen too! Okay, too the Story! I will see yins later!**_

Chapter 21: Love Can Really Dumb You Down

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you stupid?"

"What kind of _idiot_ are you?"

"A stupid idiot, that's what he is!"

"Okay, I get it!" I yelled.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to James and Sirius yell at me. As soon as I came upstairs after…ummmm yeah …they bombarded me with questions. Therefore I had no choice but to tell them the story, and as you just witnessed, they were not pleased.

"Moony, have you not been in love with this girl for the past…forever?" yelled James.

"Well…yes" I said quietly.

"What where you thinking, turning her down?" asked Sirius, poking my head.

"I…ummmm..." I tried to come up with an answer.

"Exactly! You weren't thinking!" cried Sirius.

"And we thought you were the smart one!" continued James.

"I guess being in love has really dumbed you down, hasn't it?" asked Sirius.

"I was just trying to protect her!" I argued.

"From _what_?" asked James, incredulously.

"You know what!" I said, uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about, you moron?" asked Sirius. I gave him a look. "Oh…_that_" he realized. "Moony, what does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Everything" I said sadly. "You guys don't realize how prejudiced people can be about this sort of thing. Once people find out, I will be an outcast, a monster! Clary deserves so much more than that."

"But she wants _you_" said James, who had calmed down a little.

"She doesn't know what I am. Once she finds out she won't want me anymore" I said, sadly.

"You don't know that, Moony" said Sirius.

"Yes I do" I said angrily.

"But Clary's not like that, Remus. She cares about you. Why don't you just give her a chance?" asked James.

"Because…because I'm afraid of her reaction. The last thing I want is for her to look at me like I'm some…some freak! It would break my heart" I admitted.

"But now you've broken her heart" said Sirius, sorrowfully.

I looked at the floor, "Selfish, isn't it?" I said, laughing miserably at my own stupidity. I slumped backwards onto my bed, and I looked at the ceiling.

"No, no, look Moony, you know Clary. You know that she would accept you no matter what. Don't you trust her?" asked James.

"Yes…I do" I said glumly.

"Then tell her the truth!" yelled James.

"Tell her how you feel!" continued Sirius.

"We know she feels the same way" said James.

"No matter how much of a freak you are!" teased Sirius.

I took a deep breath. "I want nothing more than to be with Clary, except to make her happy."

"She'd be happy with _you_" said James. I looked at him. .

"She hates me now. There's no way she'll talk to me" I groaned.

"Don't you worry about that! Just leave it to good old James and Sirius" said Sirius, with a devious smile playing on his face.

"Oh god no" I muttered.

"Oh yes!" he yelled. "Sirius Black has got a plan!"

Those are six words that you never want to hear.

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! See yins later!_**


	23. You Dirty, Rotten, Lying JerkFace!

_**Okay please, please, please, don't kill me. I am really sorry that I haven't been updating, but you honestly I have good reason! NOBODY REVIEWED! It has been almost, what, two weeks and I have gotten five reviews. And one of them doesn't even count because it is from my buddy P.A. Faraway (love ya Kyyyyyyyra!). I mean, the lack of reviews has actually been getting my self esteem down! I didn't want to write the next chapter, because I figured no one would read it anyways! But I did write it, because I am a good person, well kind of. So please do a girl a favor and REVIEW THI STORY! For the sake of my well being….review please. Alright, enough begging, I feel like making this authors note really long, since I have a lot of thoughts running through my head at the moment, so here goes the rambling! Okay, song of the moment (and probably my song of the day tomorrow) **__Thieves and Their Hands __**by Rachel Cantu. For anyone who watched Degrassi (I'm freaking obsessed), it was the song in the very beginning of tonight's episode, Extraordinary Machine 2. First off, I HATE IMOGEN! Second, I AM IN LOVE WITH ELI even though he is CRAZY! Best line of the episode "You can talk to my parents tonight. They are coming to the show. They are so proud of me!" and cue goofy smile from Eli, when he's talking to the principal. It wasn't even supposed to be funny, but I was laughing hysterically! God I love him. Ahhhh! Eli and Clare have to get back together! Eli has to get better, and then Clare has to realize what she is missing! Eclare is end game! Right, Enough Degrassi talk. I just finished the book, **__**A Room with a View**__**, and besides my dear sweet Harry Potter, it was probably the best book I ever read. Oh, so romantic! I highly recommend it! So, there is some kind of gnat, or small bug, that won't go away from me, and it is driving me nuts! It's so small that I cannot find it and KILL IT! The 90's are back on Teennick, and I am not happy about it. My nighttime shows are "That 70's Show" on Nick at Night, and "Three's Company" on TV Land. Though of course I never catch them at the right time. God hates me! (Cameo from this chapter, you'll see). Oh I found this awesome online keyboard today, and I learned how to play **__Imagine__** on my computadora! It was cool! (Why am I telling you this?) All I did was look up the guitar chords, since I play guitar, and then took the same notes from those chords, and put them together on the piano! It was really fun, seeing as I have never been able to play piano (though this wasn't a real piano, but whatever!). So, this is getting ridiculously long, so I should go. And to anyone who read this whole thing…I salute you. Cool, die gnat die, Eclare is end game, hope you like this chapter, and I will see yins later!**_

Chapter 22: God Hates Me

I hate Remus Lupin!

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

I want to push him off the Astronomy Tower! I want to feed him to a pack of grindylows! I want a hippogriff to swoop down, and carry him off to an uncharted desert island, where he will die miserably and alone!

Okay…maybe I don't mean that. I would never wish death on anybody…except maybe Stella….mmmm…no, that's just cruel.

But I really do hate Remus!

I told him that I liked him! I basically threw myself at him! And all this time he had just been lying through his teeth! But even better, he won't even admit it! That dirty, lying, jerk-face!

I never want to see him again!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

God hates me.

So Potions class right?

Wrong!

HELL!

That's were I am. Hell.

The good Lord must really hate me

No, things cannot go_ my_ way! What are you crazy? Every bad thing that can possibly happen to me _must _happen. It's just a rule of life. Well, my life that is.

Does this happen to everyone?

I highly doubt it.

"Ummmm…Clary can you pass me the crushed dragon scales?" asked Remus, my Potions partner for the day…yay.

"Sure I can, you dirty, rotten, lying, jerk-face" I said, as if that had been my nickname for Remus for years.

It should have been.

"So I suppose you're still mad" he asked glumly, while adding the dragon scales to the potion.

"Oh no, I'm not mad. I'm furious" I said angrily.

"Look, can we talk later?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"I think we talked enough the other night" I replied, without looking at him.

"Please Clary, I need to tell you something" he asked urgently.

"Why don't you jus tell me now" I asked, while trying to find some gillyweed.

"Because…it's not exactly the type of thing I would say in the middle of our entire Potions class" he whispered.

"Sure, that makes sense Remus" I said, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. He is so stupid!

"I'm serious Clary, I want to explain, and can you please…just wait until we are alone?" He begged.

"Hmmmm, oh wait, NO!" I yelled, while dicing the gillyweed.

"Clary, please?" he begged once more.

I turned angrily towards him, not even caring to notice that the knife I was holding was just flailing around in my hand. "Remus just give it a rest! You sound like a fool!"

"Clary put the knife down."

"Not that I am really surprised by this, because I know for a fact you _are_ a fool. It's just you are usually pretty good at hiding it. So please, go ahead, and try to hide it now, because I am sick of you!" I slammed the knife down into my cutting board, ran towards the supply closet as if to get some more ingredients. Of course, who did I find there?

"Clary, my darling!"

"God, you really hate me, don't you?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I grumbled angrily.

"So, how are things, Clary Clarkson, my love?" asked, you guessed it, Sirius Black. Oh joy.

"I'm just fine Sirius-"

"Okay, let's gut to the chase, how are things with you and Remus?" he cut me off.

I sighed angrily, "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"So you're angry?" he asked, eying me suspiciously.

Taking a deep breath, to restrain myself for strangling, I answered calmly, "Yes, Sirius, I am angry."

"Why?"

I lost it.

"WHY? You're asking me WHY! I'll tell you why! Because Remus is a lying jerk! All this time he has _pretended _to like me. And I, being my stupid self, fell for it! And now I have a broken heart, because that….that JACKASS!"

Gosh, I really needed to get that out, you know. Just scream it at someone. It helped.

"Remus does like you" Sirius said hurriedly, and he flinched as if I was going to hit him.

"I'm not going to hit you" I said, rolling my eyes….though I kind of wanted to. I took another calming deep breath, "Sirius, I know that isn't true, so just give it up" I sighed.

"But Clary-"

"_Class dismissed everyone, and no homework!"_ chirped Slughorn, happily from the Potions room.

"I'll see you later" I mumbled sadly, and I walked out of the closet before he could stop me.

I walked over to me desk, to collect my things, and to my surprise I found a folded note tucked into my Potions book. It read:

_Please believe me Clary. I promise I will explain everything, if you'd just let me._

_-Remus_

Oh yeah, I am sure you will!

I crushed the note into a tiny ball, and chucked into the cauldron nearest to me.

"Whooaaaaa!"

Of course being me, the cauldron had to burst into flames.

"What the devil is going on in there?" called Slughorn angrily from his office.

I ran like hell.


	24. All You Need is HATE!

Chapter 24: All you need is Love

**So I was just sitting around … pondering… thinking… contemplating… (rational mind: enough verbs already…my actual mind- NO!)… mulling over…wondering…imagining…I can't think of anymore… ANYWAYS! I was sitting around, thinking about what should Sirus' plan be? I was listening to- take a wild guess- THE BEATLES! (I always feel the need to write the name in caps, and put lots of exclamation points!...see). And then it hit me…Sirius Black **_**must**_** sing "All you need is Love". It simply must happen. At first I said to myself, 'Hmmmmmmmm….I don't think I could do it', and then another voice was saying 'there's nothing you can do that can't be done…it's easy'….that voice was John Lennon. So there you have it, song of the moment is "All you need is love". Therefore I hope you enjoy the chapter, please, please, PLEASE, review, and I will see yins later. Sirius Black- TAKE IT AWAY**

Today was the big quidditch match. There hadn't been a match in three months, for it had been such a cold winter. But now that I was springtime, the games were being held again. So all my friends and I agreed to go watch the game. Little did I know Remus was included on these plans.

I hadn't told them about the fight, therefore they were under the impression that things were okay between us, when they were really anything but okay. They were awful! Things were awful!

So here I am sitting on the bench next to…why don't you just take a guess.

I kept my gaze fixed on the game, and I was sitting up straight. I was hoping that he would get my message, that I was still really angry. I think he did, for he too seemed quite tense, and he made sure that there was at least a five-inch minimum between us. Unfortunately Darla, who was sitting on the other side of me, also seemed to catch on.

"Is everything alright, Clary?" she asked.

"Just swell" I said, through my teeth, not even looking at her.

"You and Remus aren't talking at all" she whispered, so that he wouldn't hear.

"Just drop it" I snapped at her.

"Okay" she said, giving me a look, and turning away. She is so annoying. Remus is so annoying. You're all SO ANNOYING!

Oh look, James caught the snitch!

Well, that wasn't fun at all. Maybe the party will be better.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This party sucks.

I was sitting on an armchair miserably, with a butter beer in my hand, watching the entire Gryffindor House have a good time. I took another swig from my bottle, and I glared at a giddy third year, who was dancing with a cute guy.

Well, at least Remus was nowhere to be found. That means the party wasn't a complete train wreck.

"Clary, come dance!" said a happy, smiling, Lily.

"I don't want to" I said, while still glaring at the darned second year.

"Oh come on, you can't just sit there all night!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Watch me" was my only reply.

"Party pooper" said grumbled, and she stalked away.

"That's me!" I called after her. I took another angry sip from my drink.

"Claaaaa-raaaaay!" yelled a voice from behind me.

"What do you want, Sirius?" I asked, as he came into view. He had a circle of pretty girls dancing around him…player.

"I want you to stop sulking! It doesn't fit you dear" he said, shaking his head. His entourage of dancing girls giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm seriously not in the mood for this right now" I said, and I got up and made for my dormitory, only to have Sirius stop me.

"And I'm just Sirius" he winked, causing me to push him out of my way, and continue towards the staircase.

"I wouldn't go up there. I just saw a couple run up there, _if you know what I mean_. Maybe we should _let them be_…crazy kids" he laughed, and continued to dance with the girls.

"Then where can I go?" I asked.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes sadly, "Fine" I grumbled. I suppose anywhere is better than here, even if it is with Sirius. All the girls groaned and shot me furious glances, but I ignored them.

"My lady" he offered me his arm.

"Not now" I croaked. I walked past him, and out the portrait hole. He followed, and we began down the hallways. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going. I didn't care.

"Now why so glum, chum?" he placed his arm around my shoulders. I was too tired to even shake him off.

"You know what I'm upset about Sirius, don't play stupid…as naturally as it comes to you" I turned my head away from him.

There was a moment of silence.

"You really like Remus, don't you?" he asked genuinely. We turned a corner.

I sighed heavily, and ignored him. He knew the answer anyways. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just for a walk" he insisted. "Let's talk about something else."

"What?" I asked.

"Did you see James trying to dance with Lily?" he asked.

"No, what now?" I asked,

"Well, he did try, though unfortunately he ended up with a nice shower of butterbeer from Lily" he snorted. I let out a small, gloomy laugh.

"Oh c'mon! What is it going to take to cheer you up?" he asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?" he asked, with a goofy smile.

"As enticing as that is, no" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know! I'll sing you a song!" he exclaimed.

"Sirius really, please don't-"

"_Because, all you need is love! All you need is love! All YOU NEED IS LOVE, Clary, love….love is all you need!"_

As if singing on the top of his lungs wasn't bad enough, he felt it was necessary do some insane jig around me, as we walked down the hallway.

"I say, please do shut you mouth, you man!" shouted a portrait next to us, that had just been sleeping.

"Oh, I'm sorry man" said Sirius, trying to hold back his laughter, as was I. As ridiculous as he was, it really did cheer me up.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Sirius" I admitted.

"Don't mention it Clary. What are friends for?" he smiled brightly, and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"You are a good friend" I said, and I meant it too. Through all of this stupid Remus stuff, he has been there for me, and I really did appreciate it. I looked around, and noticed we were in a really desolate hallway. "Sirius, really where are we going?" I asked skeptically.

"Clary, I told you we were just going for a- WALK!"

And at that second, a door flew open next to us, and with a wild running swan-dive, Sirius had the two of us flying into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

He finally got off me, and ran to the door, and shut it with a slam.

I stood up, and looked at the person standing across from me.

"Clary I-"

"Sirius let me OOOOUUUUUTTTT!" I yelled, as I ran madly for the door. I started pounding on it with my fists.

"No can do, Clarybear! You tow have to sort out some business, and I wouldn't want to get in the way!" he yelled joyfully.

"Sirius I hate you! I take it back! You are an awful friend! A truly awful person!"

"That's very sweet of you to say! Now you aren't getting out of there, until you sort things out!"

I sighed, miserably. Is this really happening? I turned towards the other person.

"I hate you Remus Lupin."


	25. Them Crazy Kids

_Okay, please, please, please do not kill me! I have a very good excuse for why I have not posted for a long time, and that is because it was my first week of high school! It was really, really awesome! A little scary, yes, but awesome! At least, my high school and middle school are the same building, so it wasn't that much of a change. So I saw all my friends, met all my teachers, and all that jazz, and now I'm back in the swing of things. Last night myself, Astoria Clare, randomdancing123, and underaturtleshell, all went to the movies, and saw The Help. I highly recommend the movie, and now I really wanna read the book. I also have to do some book talk on A Room with a View. I've got to talk about metaphors, and satires, and all that stuff! Plus I've had a butt-load of homework, and I've been back for four and a half days! So as you can see, there was virtually no time for me to put up a new chapter this week, but I am still very sorry. This is the way things will have to be from now on, seeing as my busy schedule will only get busier with schoolwork. So please, bear with me, and keep reading, and reviewing! Oh and I have a shout out for someone-!- you know who you are:) _

_Alright well, please review, have a good school year, happy reading and see yins later!_

**Chapter 25:**

"I hate you Remus Lupin."

"Clary, I'm sorry that it had to come to us tricking you into coming, but you need to hear me out" he said taking a step towards me.

"I've already heard what you had to say, Remus" I said, exasperated.

"No, you haven't" he breathed.

I folded my arms, and looked at him with angry, questioning eyes.

"I…I…I just want to tell you…that ummmmm…"

"If you have something to say, then say it!" I snapped.

"I wish it were that easy" he sighed.

"Why are you wasting my time then? You already shot me down once, must you really do it again?" I yelled.

"Clary I'm sorry-"

"No Remus, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that actually thought you liked me! I'm sorry that I actually thought we were friends! I'm sorry for letting you play me like a freaking violin. I'm sorry for-"

"Clary, I'm a werewolf."

Insert long awkward pause here.

"Oh."

Well, I suppose that makes sense.

"Hmmmmm."

Sooooooooo….now what?

"YOU IDIOT!"

I ran, at full speed, to him and began hitting, kicking and punching every part of his body that I could.

"You're and idiot Remus Lupin! You. Are. An. Idiot. Were you dropped on you're head as a child, because you're an _idiot_! An idiot! What is wrong with you? No, I'll tell you what's wrong with you. You're an IDIOT!"

I had pushed him so that his back was against the wall, when he grabbed my forearms, to stop me. "I guess I deserved that" he said.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" I asked, shaking my arms violently, only to have him grip them tighter.

"I…I thought you might not like me anymore" he said, quietly.

"Remus, are you insane?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"You honestly think I care about something like that? You're my best friend, for god's sake! I'll accept you no matter what you are" I said.

"You don't understand. Not everyone is as accepting as you are. There are plenty of people out there who would see me as a freak, once they found out."

"Remus, I've always thought you were a freak."

"Clary, I'm serious. You deserve so much better than that!"

"Remus you know that's not true."

"Yes it is. You're the greatest person I've ever met, Clary! You're sweet, funny, smart, beautiful…you don't deserve a monster!"

"You are _not_ a monster" I said, softly.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, you're a monster…that I am completely in love with."

He looked at me, adoringly. Only then did we notice that we were still pressed up against the wall, and Remus was still holding my arms. And the next thing I knew Remus had pulled me into him, and placed his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I draped mine over his shoulders.

And we kissed until he suddenly pulled back.

"Clary I'm not sure about this, I just don't want you to get hurt" he whispered.

I quickly kissed him once more, "As long as I'm with you, I am sure that I won't."

He smiled and whispered, "thank you", and leaned back in to kiss me once again. And it was a wonderful kiss until it was rudely interrupted.

"I don't hear any talking" sand Sirius giddily through the door. "What's going on in there?"

"Shut up Sirius" yelled Remus, resuming our snogging.

"Awwwww you crazy kids!"

_Ahhhhhhh! Remus and Clary together finally! Oh but I assure you, there is more to come…so much more…mwha-ha-HAAAAAA! Cower in fear, for I am THE AUTHOR!_


	26. Loooooove, and Other Things

_Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy…Now before you all kill me, let me just say that would mean this story is over. Is that what you want? Now, I know I have been a very bad girl for the past…um…month or so. But you have to understand! I am in high school! I have homework! I'm taking Honors classes! And the__n there is the school play. Which by the way, I would just like to say to the Samuel French Company: KISS. MY. ASS! It's a long story. Speaking of stories, I would like to get on with this one, so if you actually care about my troubles, which I'm sure you don't, the rest of my authors note will be on the bottom! (I know none of you actually read it, I just find it a nice way to vent, ya know?) Cool beans? (I've got to stop saying that!) Ooh, too many parentheses. Awesome! P.S. Please Review! And double P.S. Happy Birthday John Lennon! Okay, here goes:_

Chapter 26: Looooove and Other Things.

"Lily you owe me a galleon."

"I own you nothing, Nat!"

Natalie sat up on her bed. "Yes, yes you do! Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…but…" she trailed off miserably.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked from my spot on the floor. Lily, Natalie, Darla, and I were all lounging in our dormitory, talking about…things. Ha, ha, wink, wink!

"Nothing!" Lily shrugged, turning red.

"No, it's not nothing! They were betting Clary! They were betting on you and Remus!" cried Darla. Nat whacked her over the head with her pillow. "Hey!" she yelled.

"You should help James practice, you little snitch" snapped Nat.

"You were betting on when Remus and I would get together?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Well…ummmm…yes" frowned Lily.

"I can't believe this!" I cried, pretending to be mad.

"Neither can I. I thought for sure, it was gonna happen sooner, but you really held out! And I thank you for that Clarebear! So if you don't mind, Lily Evans, one galleon." Nat extended her hand in front of Lily's face. She sighed.

"Ugh…fine" and Lily picked a galleon out of her pocket, and dropped it into Natalie's hand.

"Wouldn't happen to have a shinier one?" teased Nat.

"Oh, you go jump in a ditch" grumbled Lily.

"You guys are unbearable!" I yelled dramatically. "Placing bets on Remus and I! Sure, I would expect this from the boys, but you three…shame on you!"

"Please, Clary, go get in Nat's ditch, would you?" Darla smacked my shoulder. I tried to hold back a smile.

"You guys are lucky, that I am too freaking happy, to be angry at you."

Oh, and it was true! Isn't love such a lovely thing? It just makes me feel so…lovely. And happy! He makes me so happy! Hmmm…my boyfriend…Remus Lupin. That's so strange. Boyfriend? I simply cannot believe it! Remus, my best friend for years, is now my boyfriend? It truly blows the mind. For so long we have just been friends, and now…ahhh! Love! It's making my head spin! Hmmm…Remus…boyfriend…loooove…

"So, is Remus a good kisser?"

Remus…ha, ha…

"Clary?"

Hmmmm…I wonder what he's thinking about right now?

"Clary?"

"Remus?"

"Clary Clarkson!"

"Moony?"

I can't believe it…

"Clary!"

"Remus! Moony! Remus Lupin, you moron!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Good lord, Clary!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"….huh…"

"She was dreaming about _Re-mus_."

"Ummmmm…what?"

What?

"He was thinking about _Claaaa-rrryyyy._"

"Oh good lord man, we're not gonna start this now!" cried Sirius, plopping face first onto his bed. "James is bad enough. I couldn't stand having two psychotic friends."

"I'm not psychotic!" said James, defensively.

"Course not," Sirius waved him off.

The three of us were sitting in our dormitory talking about what had just happened, obviously. Peter was…actually I have no clue where he is at the moment. Nevertheless, it was non-stop questions from these two buffoons. Not that I actually mind. I was too happy to have them ruin my glory. Finally, the girl I have been in love with since the day I met her, is now my girlfriend. And as awfully cliché as that is, I was on cloud nine people, as you just witnessed. I simply could not stop thinking about Clary Clarkson.

Sirius quickly turned to look at me, "So as I was saying, did you kiss her?"

"I'm not actually going to tell you" I snapped.

"Merlin, he did kiss her!" exclaimed James.

"How did you-"I started.

"Moony, you stud!" James punched me on the arm.

"Owww…"

"How long was it?" asked Sirius, as if he was deep in thought.

"Why would I tell-"

"It was looooong, wasn't it?" asked James, smiling like a maniac.

"Was there any tongue action?" Sirius eyed me.

"What kind of question is that-"

"There was! Remus, you're killing us!" cried James.

"Oh my god" I slumped back onto my bed. God, why am I friends with these two?

"Well I'll be damned, our own Remus Lupin has got himself a girl" said Sirius.

"I thought this day would never come" James shook his head.

"I'm so proud!" Sirius pretended to tear up.

"Oh, shut up" I groaned.

"James you owe me a galleon."

"Please, don't tell me you were betting?" I banged my head against the headboard.

"Oh but we were! And Darla owes me a sickle for the whole kissing thing too." Sirius winked at me.

"I have to get away from you two. I'm going downstairs for a while. Don't do anything stupid, and don't touch my stuff" I yelled at them I walked down the staircase and into the Common Room.

Luckily, I was not the only person there.

"Funny seeing you here" I said quietly. A small, pretty, brown head of hair, whipped around quickly to greet me.

"Oh it's you" said Clary smiling happily from her seat on the couch. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Let me guess, your friends won't give you a moments peace either?" I asked.

"I don't think they know the meaning of peace" she rolled her eyes. "But then again, they can't possibly be as bad as James and Sirius."

I laughed, "You have no idea."

She was quiet for a moment. And then out of nowhere-

"You're my boyfriend now."

She almost sounded confused. As if she was asking me. Her eyebrows were furrowed like she was thinking deeply. She bit her lip, and turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

"Ummmm…yes, that is correct" I said slowly smiling. "That would also imply that you are my girlfriend, incase you didn't know that" I teased. She slapped my arm playfully.

"Yes, Remus, I understand how the relationship works, thank you very much. It's just...different, you know what I mean?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah, I know" I sighed.

"But it's a good different" she finished.

"It most definitely is" I agreed.

She was quiet again.

"But is it _really_ different? I mean, do you feel different?" she asked.

I thought about it, "Maybe a little" I decided.

"I mean just us talking. It's not that different from when we were just friends is it?" she asked.

"Please don't tell me you don't want to be together, after all that craziness" I begged, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Of course not you idiot!" she punched my arm. "I'm just confused."

"Well, that's not much of a surprise to me" I teased again. And she punched me again. "Clary, keep you hands to yourself" I said, while grabbing her hands. She tried to pull them away from me but I just tightened them.

"Let go!" she yelled, though she was laughing.

"No, no, you have to learn!" I smiled, pulling her hands back towards me. And I kept doing this as she tried to pull away, and we ended up in an all out hand-war, if that's a real thing. But we were laughing hysterically the whole time.

"I take it all back Remus! I don't love you! I hate you!" she shook her arms violently, while laughing hysterically.

I then forced her hands behind her head, "Now that's not true is it?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows. She stopped moving her hands. "Good girl" I cooed, as she rolled her eyes. I let go of her hands and rested them on her shoulders. Then slowly I moved my head so it was against her head. "You see Clary, the difference is that now I can do this," and I kissed her softly on the lips.

She shrugged; "Well in that case, I suppose it is a very, _very_, good different" and she pulled away, and sat back against the couch. She was just staring straight ahead, as I watched her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I smiled to myself.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go to bed now" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, _boyfriend_" she smirked.

"Sounds good, _girlfriend_" I chuckled.

She looked at me for a second.

And I suddenly tensed up. Should I kiss her goodnight? I mean, I just did. Should I do it again? Oh god, now I know what she was talking about. This is different. Why is she looking at me like that? What is this! Just a minute ago, things were completely normal! Now I'm freaking falling apart! Keep it together Remus; just keep it cool, just-

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Remus" she said, as she walked over to her staircase.

I felt my face flush red when she said my name.

"Goodnight Clary" I replied. And with that she slipped up the stairs. I sunk back into the couch. "Good Lord" I muttered to myself. This certainly wasn't going to be easy.

I smiled.

"Yes!" I whisper-shouted, and threw my hands into the air. As I lowered them I realized how incredibly stupid that was. I sat and thought for a moment. "Alright" I muttered, and quickly ran up to my dormitory.

This might have been the best day of my life.

_A.N. Cont.: Now first off I would like to say Happy Birthday John Lennon! I hope you have finally found peace, and I would just like to thank you for being you! Everyone, give peace a chance! Would it not be the most awesome birthday present ever? So more authors note stuff- Once again I would like to apologize for not posting for about forever. I know I'm an awful author, and I completely understand if you would like to hang me by my toes over a burning fire…but please don't do that. Oh and about my little Samuel French outburst…well, just tell me if this seems fair? So, we were gonna do Neil Simon's Rumors as our fall drama production. And we all got casted, and I got the role of Cassie, who is a really funny, flirty and troublemaking character, for those of you who don't know the play. And I was really excited! But then, the publishing company, Samuel French, said that we couldn't have the rights to the play, unless we didn't change one single word in the script. Now you see, there were a few f-bombs in the script. And this is just a high school production, so there will most likely be younger children in the audience, and they can't hear that. So you figure, okay we'll just change the f-word to 'freaking', and that'll be okay. WRONG! The freaking company would not let us change a single freaking f-bomb! So now we can't do that show! Is that not RIDICULOUS! So now my part is GONE! They just freaking took it away! All because of a few curse words! I'm enraged, I tell you. Now, I'm the messenger in Pink Panther! I guess it's not that bad, but still! It's really unfair! Ughhhhh! I'm just so angry! I'M IN A RAGE! (AVPM reference!) Oh well, what am I gonna do. Hmmm…sorry that I had to say all that, it's just as I said before, I find this a good place to vent my feelings. Ha, ha, cause I don't know you people! Well, except Kyra. Kyra, if you're reading this…well, stop. Alright, I think that's quite enough rage for now. By the way, song of the moment and day is "Imagine" by John Lennon (obviously) and really any other of his songs. They're all genius. Okay, please review, Happy Birthday John, Happy Reading to all, and I will see yins later!_


	27. Full Moon

**_AN: Okay, this is awkward. I'M SORRY! I said it. I'm a truly sorry, to anyone who has been reading this story, and waiting for a new chapter. I just kinda forgot about it, just a little. I'm a moron, I'm aware. It's just I have been writing other stuff, not fanfic stuff though, songs and poems and crap.__ And also my computer has been a real bitch to me lately, and it wasnt working for a really really long time. But anyways, rather than dwell on the past, lets get on with the story. It's not a very good chapter, I will warn you. But I really wanted to put something up, so please bear with me. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. Cool! See yins later. _**

**_P.S. Tomorow is George Harrison's brithday, so show some love for the Quiet Beatle._**

Fanfiction with a Really Long Title Chapter 27

I feel that we should take a moment to reflect on the past events of my overly dramatic and freaking ridiculous life. Because I honestly I do not remember what happened. So it starts that me and Remus Lupin are best friends, and everything is happy and good. And we have fun for a while, and play pranks and get caught, and I dress up like a whore, and everything is just fine. But then, I kiss Remus in a game of spin the goddam bottle, and things get all weird and awkward. Then I get all scared for some reason and come up with this theory that ignoring Remus Lupin, my best friend, will fix my stupid problem. Remus Lupin then gets mad, because unlike me he realizes that I am an idiot. But then, dramatic twist, Remus kisses me out of the blue! Whoa! I know it blew my mind too! So then I ignore him even more. I'm really not sure when I convinced myself that ignoring people was a good idea. But then, Stella (Hogwarts resident lame-ass bitch-face) tries to steal Remus away. I get jealous, because in my rational mind, I actually do like the dear boy very much. So I try to pull one on Remus and get revenge, by having a fling with his good friend Sirius Black. Hmmm, who is the lame-ass bitch-face now. Yes, 'tis me, and Remus tells me just that, only he doesn't call me a lame-ass bitch-face (I am taking credit for that). Then I kiss Snape (I know what the hell?) Actually he kissed me; I would never kiss that prat willingly. So then I try to give up boys. I am really not sure what is wrong with me, and how the hell I come with these terrible ideas. I mean really, they are all such terrible ideas. So then I cry, and cry, and James Potter gives me a good talking to, and I realize that I love him (Remus, that is, not James. That would be weird). I LOVE HIM! So I profess my love, and he turns me down. And then I hate his sorry ass for a few days or so, until he tells me the truth; that he is a werewolf. And I was shocked for a moment, until I realized that it actually made sense and that in all honesty I did not care. And finally we kiss and make up. And everyone is happy and good, and the world makes sense again. Yay!

Good, that was fun.

Now it's been about two weeks since Remus and I finally started dating. And it has been a very...erm...interesting two weeks.

I'm not saying that being with Remus is bad, or unpleasant, or anything along those lines. It is quite the contrary actually. I've been happier than I have in a long time. And I think that Remus is too. He smiles a lot more. It's refreshing. And being together is very nice, seeing as I have wasted the past however long acting like a freak, and going back and forth with the poor boy. I really love him. I really do.

It's just things might get weird, or awkward at times.

"Hello Clary" said Remus, walking briskly down the stairs, carrying a thick wool cloak on his hands. He sounded tired, as if he was about to fall asleep. And his skin was paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was still cute, he just looked like he was about to drop dead. God forbid.

"Hello, ummm, are you okay?" I asked, from the chair I was sitting on.

"Yes, I'm alright. But I did want to talk to you quickly" he said, turning his head, so that he wouldn't have to meet my eye. He threw a cloak over his shoulders and took a seat on the chair beside me. He then waited for me to say something.

"Uhhhh….okay. What is it?" I asked.

"Have you looked at an astrological calendar lately?" he asked, looking nervously around the room.

"Remus, haven't we talked about this? Please do not bring up the 'a' word in my presence. That class is too painful-"

"No Clary" he chuckled a little. It was nice to see his weary face lighten up a bit. "Tonight is a full moon" he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Oh….that's nice?" I tried to sound genuine, but continued eye him questioningly. "You're telling me this because…."

"Clary, don't you remember what I told you? That thing that you're not supposed to tell anyone about? That I'm a…."

"Oh my god!" I whisper-yelled. "I didn't realize! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!" I banged my head against the back of the chair a few times. How could I have forgotten?

"No, no, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm actually somewhat glad that you haven't been thinking about it" he said, with a sheepish smile.

Then there was an awkward pause.

Okay, exactly how am I supposed to address this situation? And is there a politically correct way to say werewolf? See Clary, this is what happens when you don't pay attention in care of magical creatures class. Oh lord, my boyfriend is a creature! No, no, NO he is not! How could I say that? I am evil! I am a terrible person. Remus is a wonderful and completely normal guy, who has just unfortunately been cursed with such a terrible problem. And I love him.

"Sooooo….tonight you are…..yeah?" I tried to ask, but failed to come up with the right way to put it. Oh, you're gonna turn into a bloodthirsty monster tonight, am I right? God, why am I so horrible!

"Yeah" he said, his eyes turning sad. He looked at his feet. Oh no, please don't Remus! You're killing me! I tried to think of some way to cheer him up.

"Well….have fun" I said, not realizing how stupid it sounded until I actually said it.

"Oh, uhhhh….thanks" said Remus, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Did I actually just say that? Is there something wrong with me? Have fun? Oh sure, Remus have fun as you painfully transform into a werewolf, I'm sure it's gonna be a blast!

"I cannot believe I just said that" I whined. "Why are you dating me? I'm an idiot!" My head plopped down onto the arm of the chair, so that I wouldn't have to look at him.

"You're not an idiot" he laughed. "I know it's weird, trust me. This is a very complicated situation and I'm not expecting you to understand. You should hear what James and Sirius say. They have been calling me 'wolfy' since second year." I accidentally snorted, causing me to laugh even more, and causing Remus to laugh with me.

So we both laughed for a good two minutes, while the rest of the people in the Gryffindor Common Room just stared. But we didn't pay them any mind, and just kept laughing. Because I could tell that we both needed it.

Finally when I was beginning to die down, I remembered what was going on. My smile disappeared, and I looked at Remus, who also wore the same expression.

"Remus, I'm worried about you" I admitted, keeping my voice low.

"Oh come on" he said, tilting his head slightly to one side. "Clary I've been doing this for years, I'll be fine."

I looked at him for a moment. Now this is what I am talking about. The weird parts and the hard parts and the awkward parts of relationships. I was freaking worried sick about him. And after he walked out of the Common Room to go to Madam Pomfrey, I could feel my hands shaking slightly. And then that night I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. Instead I just sat by the window and started at the sky and the grounds for hours on end. All the while, wondering what Remus was doing, and where he was, and if he was safe, and what he was like at these times, and on and on. And once or twice my thoughts even brought tears to my eyes.

I loved him. I really did.


	28. The Hospital Wing

Chapter 28

I don't like sports, magical or mugglish. I don't like running. I don't like sweating. I don't like exercising. Really I just don't move, unless it is completely necessary. Still, the day after the full moon, after realizing that Remus wasn't at breakfast, I panicked. But the moment Sirius Black said the words 'minor accident', well needless to say I hauled ass over to the Hospital wing

It was as if someone had kicked me in the stomach and then ran away, but I kept following them so I could kick their ass in. I couldn't breathe, and my insides felt like they would fall out of my body, but I still kept running like I had never ran before. And after the first twenty winding corridors, I kind of hurt so much that I didn't even hurt anymore. That's how fast I was running, my friends.

"What the-" I made a sharp turn and came face to face with who else but James Potter. And at the moment of collision, of course, we both went tumbling down to the floor.

"I hate you" he choked out, for my knee was firmly situated on his stomach.

"This seems oddly familiar" I murmured, to myself.

"Get off!" James croaked, banging his hands on the ground.

"Oh, sorry" I said, and immediately rolled off him. I stood up brushed myself off. I looked from side to side. Where the heck am I? I don't think I've ever been here before. I've certainly never seen that painting before. Hmmm…thankfully, it's despicable….

"Clary. Remus. Go now" James, clapped me on the back, not bothering to elaborate.

"Remus!" I yelled.

I ran and ran for another five minutes. And soon enough I was only one hallway from the Hospital Wing. I turned the corner and ran into a group of first years.

"MOVE!" I shouted at one of them. Her eyes widened with fear and she ran away. I immediately felt bad, but now was not the time for feeling bad. Now it was time to-

"Hi, Clary" Remus said casually. He was propped up in one of the hospital beds, and reading a book, while plucking Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from the table beside him.

"You're alive?" I asked, blinking nervously.

"You don't sound too happy about that" he smiled, and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"But…but…what happened?" I asked, completely dumfounded, taking a seat.

"Just a few broken bones that's all. Things got uhh….a little out of hand last night, Sirius had to hold be back" his face turned bright red. "He certainly did a number on my leg. We're gonna have to grow it back, I'm afraid" he tried to sound indifferent, but I could tell he was completely horrified by the idea.

I would be too if I were him. Re-growing bones is wicked painful. Rainy once had to re-grow one of her toes after I dropped a cauldron on it. Needless to say I felt downright terrible. But I stayed with her the whole time, and she cried non-stop. It was brutal. And that was just a toe. I couldn't even imagine having to re-grow a whole leg.

"Remus, I'm so sorry" I mumbled, too stunned to speak like a normal human being.

"It's not your fault. It's Sirius's fault actually. And don't worry, that idiot is going to pay big time once I'm out of here" he chuckled lightly, and gave me a small smile.

My eyes widened, "Are you completely deranged Remus? Are you sure they didn't knock you in the head? Why on earth are you so happy? This is serious!" I yelled. Here I was a nervous wreck. And he was laughing?

"Clary, I'm fine. Accidents happen all the time. That's the wonderful thing about being half human, and half bloodthirsty monster" he grinned, sarcastically.

"Remus, this isn't funny" my face started to get hot. Even though he was injured, and I was worried sick about him, I wanted to punch teeth out. "What if things get even more out of hand next time, and you they're not able to fix you. What happens to you? And what happens to me and James and Sirius and Peter and your mom and dad and….and….and what if one night things get so bad that you…you don't…"

Tears came rolling down my face, faster than I had run today. I stood up, and moved away from his bed. He tried to console me, and tell me that none of that would ever happen, and that he was going to be alright, but I wasn't listening.

My brain hurt from all the different images flickering through my mind. I pictured Remus as a werewolf. I pictured him crying tonight from pain. I pictured him lying on the ground, dead. I pictured him laughing and smiling. I pictured myself and James and Sirius weeping over his dead body, begging him to live. I pictured him as an out of control monster being pounced on by…..Sirius?

"Wha-what was Sirius…how was he there last night when you…what?" I screeched through my sobs.

He sat up straight for one moment, cried out in pain and grabbed my hand. With a quick jerking moment he pulled me towards him so quickly that I fell on top of him. "Ahhh!" he yelled, shaking from the sudden contact. "Sirius….uhhhh…that's another story. I'll explain later, I promise."

I sat up so that I wasn't crushing his broken body, and moved to the side of his bed. "Remus, how do you deal with this?" More tears came to my eyes.

"Deal with what?" he asked, even though I could tell he knew the answer. He simply shook my head, and he understood. "Clary, please stop worrying. I know this really sudden, and really shocking. And this is why I didn't want to drag you into it…" He trailed off.

He must have hurt his shoulder too, because he shuddered uncontrollably as soon I laid my head upon it. I quickly removed my head, and settled for lacing his fingers, which so far seemed to be unharmed, through mine.

"Will you come visit me again tonight?" he asked. His voice sounded different. No longer that happy and optimistic tone that was making me sick. He was miserable. And he was scared to death. And I couldn't help but think it was my fault.

It was my fault. If I wasn't such a downer, he would still be smiling and laughing. Me and my big mouth completely crushed his spirits. And I'm not even the one who's in trouble here! I'm perfectly fine! Remus is the one who is going to be in agonizing pain tonight, while they re-grow his broken bones. Remus is the one who has to turn into a monster once a month for the rest of his life. And I'm the one crying and complaining?

"Uhhhh….yeah, of course" I answered, trying to hold back more tears. If I came back I'd only make things worse. "Okay…uhh…I have to go now. I've got…I've got...a Herbology paper due soon...so I gotta go do that…." My voice got lower with each pathetic lie.

"Okay, yeah" Remus' looked confused. I could tell, that he could tell, I was lying. And his sad eyes were trying to meet mine, so maybe he could figure out why I was ditching him. But I turned my head and stared at a wall. He sighed slightly, "Yeah, you should go" he murmured.

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek quickly, so we didn't even meet eyes. We shared an awkward goodbye, and then I hauled ass out of the place faster than I had hauled ass there.

_**...I know it's been a long time. I'm very sorry! But school is finally over, so maybe now I'll be writing more often? Hopefully? Anyways, I really hope I made up the word 'mugglish', though probably not. I hope you enjoy! Please reveiw, and please don't kill me! See yins later.**_


End file.
